When The Past Goes Back
by wxcvbn1710
Summary: "Il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, la femme qu'il aimait est morte. D'une balle en pleine tête. Devant lui. [...] Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait." CrossOver NCIS/R&I. Et si Kate n'était pas morte ? Et qu'elle avait changer d'identité ? Rizzles. Nulle en résumer, désolée.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, la femme qu'il aimait est morte._

_D'une balle en pleine tête._

_Devant lui._

_Il se rappel très bien de chaque détails._

_La détonation qui avait fait écho aux battements de son cœur._

_Du corps de Kate s'effondrant à terre._

_De la trace de balle qu'elle avait entre les deux yeux._

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait._

- Chérie ! Tu peux aller ouvrir, ça doit être Ma ! lança une voix venant de la chambre, alors que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée venir de retentir.

La blonde répondit par l'affirmatif et alla ouvrir la porte à sa belle-mère qui rentra, tirant une valise derrière elle.

- Salut Maura, dit la femme en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi, Angela, dit la blonde en refermant la porte derrière elle. Votre voyage c'est bien passé ?

- Oh oui ! dit Angela en lui souriant. Sean à été d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse en m'invitant dans sa maison d'Hawaï !

Maura sourit et retourna en cuisine où elle s'affairait à confectionner un bon repas.

- Salut Ma' ! s'exclama Jane en rentrant dans le salon.

Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et alla mettre la valise de sa mère dans un coin du salon. Elle alla à la cuisine prendre une bière et embrassa sa femme avant de retourner au salon.

- Alors ces vacances ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

Angela sourit et s'assit en face de sa fille.

- Magnifique, dit-elle. La maison avait une vue directe sur la plage, et il m'a emmené tout les soirs dans des endroits splendides !

Jane sourit. Elle était contente de voir sa mère si heureuse. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue ainsi, et elle était contente pour elle.

- A table !

La voix de Maura les coupa dans leur discussion, et elles se levèrent pour aller s'attabler.

- Hum… Dieux que ça sent bon ! dit Angela.

- C'est une de vos recettes que vous m'avez donné, Angela, dit la légiste en arrivant avec un plat dans les mains. J'espère ne pas l'avoir rater !

- Tu fais excellemment à mangé, chérie, dit Jane en souriant tendrement à sa femme.

La blonde sourit et servit sa femme et sa belle-mère, puis se servit elle. Elles mangèrent dans les rires et la bonne humeur, et Angela fut heureuse de voir que les deux jeunes femmes ne se gênaient plus pour s'embrassées devant elle. La mère de famille se rappela qu'au début de leur relation, les deux femmes ne se donnaient pas d'affection en public, et encore moins devant elle.

Elles se levèrent de table et allèrent pour débarrasser, quand le téléphone des deux femmes sonna.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! grommela Jane en posant les assiettes dans l'évier. Rizzoli !

- Dr Isles ! dit la blonde en décrochant.

- J'arrive, dirent-elles en même temps avant de raccrocher.

Elles pouffèrent de rire en échangeant un regard complice.

- Ma', on a du boulot, dit Jane en faisant une grimace. Désolée.

- C'est pas grave, les filles, dit Angela, je m'occupe de tout.

- Non, Angela, je m'en occuperais en rentrant… dit Maura.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa belle-mère.

- Non, tu as assez de travail au commissariat pour en ajouter ici. Ne t'en fais pas, ça me fais plaisir.

Légèrement gênée, la blonde la remercia en l'enlaçant. Comme Angela savait que la légiste n'était pas très tactile, ce simple échange lui fit plus plaisir encore qu'un remerciement dit de haute voix.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent la voiture de la brune et se dirigèrent vers leur lieu de travail commun.

Bizarrement, Cavanaugh leur avait dit de venir au bureau. Elles ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus et rentrèrent dans les locaux de la BPD main dans la main. Elles allèrent à l'étage supérieur et attendirent devant le bureau de Jane.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jane à son coéquipier. Pourquoi y a autant de monde aujourd'hui.

- J'en sais rien, dit le détective en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que Korsak en sais plus. Hey ! Vince !

Le sergent leva les yeux du dossier et interrogea Frost du regard.

- Tu sais c'qui s'passe ? demanda-t-il.

Le sergent hocha négativement la tête avant de replonger dans son dossier. Jane, Frost et Maura échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Il sait définitivement ce qu'il se passe, dit Maura.

- Je sais juste que ça te concerne, Maura, dit rapidement l'homme aux cheveux blancs, sentant l'interrogatoire arrivé.

Maura regarda sa femme, surprise.

- Moi ? Mais…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, quatre personnes pas tout à fait inconnues à la blonde sortirent du bureau de Cavanaugh. Son visage pâlit d'un coup et sa respiration se bloqua. Elle n'entendait rien plus autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle, mis à part les trois hommes et la femme accompagnant son nouveau supérieur.

Jane était inquiète. Sa femme était blanche, encore plus que lorsqu'elle avait su que son père était un mafieux de la pègre Irlandaise, et ne semblait plus s'apercevoir de rien. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec son partenaire.

- Kate ? entendit-elle doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers le groupe de personne en face d'elle fixant Maura. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien.

- Caitlin, c'est toi ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant.

- Vous devez vous tromper, elle s'appelle Maura, dit Jane en avançant d'un pas.

Cela sembla réveiller la blonde qui fondit en larme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Pou… pourquoi vous êtes-là ?

Jane haussa un sourcil et enlaça sa femme par la taille. La blonde se tourna et enfouit son visage inondé de larme dans son cou.

- Shhhh mon cœur, tout va bien, je suis là… murmura la brune en passant sa main le long du dos de sa femme en fusillant les nouveaux venus du regard.

Elle n'avait rien compris à la situation, mais elle détestait de voir Maura ainsi.

- Viens, on descend, dit Jane en guidant la blonde vers les ascenseurs.

- Kate… tenta un des plus jeunes hommes.

- Maura, siffla la détective, les dents serrer. Elle s'appelle Maura.

Sans plus rien attendre, les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Maura toujours sanglotant.

La brune était dépassée. Qui étaient ces personnes qui appelaient Maura, Kate ? Et pourquoi celui qu'elle avait envoyé promener semblait aussi attaché à la légiste ?

Elle serra les dents, refoulant sa jalousie et s'installa sur le siège de la blonde, sa femme toujours dans ses bras.

Elle l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne, la berçant lentement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, les bras serrer fortement autour de sa taille.

Au bout d'un petit moment, la voix de Maura retentit, faiblement, devenue rauque par les sanglots.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dis sur moi. Je…

Elle hésitait. Et si la brune la quittait après cette révélation et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais la revoir après ça ? Elle aimait éperdument sa femme, et la peur constante de la voir partir à cause de son passé lui nouait sans cesse les entrailles.

Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de sa femme, Jane resserra son emprise sur le corps fin et légèrement musclé de la blonde. Trouvant du courage dans cette étreinte, la blonde se lança.

- Agent Spécial Caitlin Todd, commença-t-elle. C'était mon prénom jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la BPD en tant que Médecin Légiste en Chef. J'étais un agent du NCIS, à traquer sans relâche les criminels, comme tu le fais toi. Mais un jour, Ari Haswari est arrivé. Il a tout fichu en l'air. En prenant Ducky et Jackson en otage. En me prenant en otage. Il… c'était un malade mental. Il faisait tout pour nous tuer, tous. Et il a réussis. Enfin, en partie. J'ai fais un marché avec lui. Il me tuait, mais il laissait en vie mon équipe. Il a accepté. Il en avait simplement après moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose, j'en ai profité pour mettre des balles à blanc dans son fusil, je ne voulais simplement pas mourir. Mais je devais faire semblant de l'être pour qu'il laisse Gibbs et les autres en vie. Et pour cela, je devais aussi me faire passer pour morte au sein du NCIS. Ducky m'a aidé, c'était le seul au courant de ce que je voulais faire. Il a été triste, mais il respectait mon choix, m'appelant la petite héroïne du NCIS.

Les larmes avaient depuis longtemps coulées sur les joues de la blonde, laissant des traîner de mascara noir sur sa peau blanche, mais elle sen fichait. Raconter cette partie de l'histoire de sa vie la faisait souffrir, mais la raconter à la personne qu'elle aimait semblait lui enlever un poids du cœur.

- J'ai profité qu'ils soient tous occupés à rechercher mon meurtrier pour partir. La version officielle de l'histoire, est que Haswari serait venu prendre mon corps. Enfin, c'est ce que Ducky leur à dit.

Maura se redressa et regarda l'expression de sa femme. Celle-ci semblait chamboulée, et une lueur de tristesse était visible dans ses yeux sombres.

- J'ai pris une nouvelle identité, murmura Maura. J'ai pris contact avec Patrick Doyle pour qu'il m'aide. Je lui ai tout expliqué, et il m'a aidé. Il m'a trouvé une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle maison… Jane, Kate Todd est morte le jour où elle a décidé de passé un marché avec Haswari. Je ne suis que Maura Isles depuis que je suis arrivée à Boston.

- Tu l'aimais ? demanda Jane dans un murmure.

Maura fronça les sourcils.

- Le brun qui à parler, tout à l'heure, tu l'aimais ?

Maura soupira et baissa les yeux.

- C'est du passé, Jane, dit la blonde, une boule dans la gorge. Quand je l'ai vue, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs que j'aurais aimé oublier pour de bon, mais c'est toi que j'aime. Pour toujours et à jamais. Je ne retournerais pas avec lui. Je t'en fais la promesse. C'est toi que j'aime, Jane. Ne l'oublie pas.

Les larmes avaient refait leur apparition dans les yeux clairs de la légiste. Jane entoura la taille de sa femme et la colla contre elle, déposant de tendre baisers dans son cou, la rassurant qu'elle ne partirait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte de la morgue s'ouvrit sur cinq personnes, suivant Cavanaugh. Automatiquement, Jane se leva et se plaça devant sa femme, le visage fermé, l'expression froide.

Maura se leva et passa sa main sur l'épaule de la brune, la calmant automatiquement.

- Commissaire, pouvez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plaît ? demanda le plus âgé.

L'interpellé regarda Jane et Maura qui hochèrent la imperceptiblement la tête, et il sortit sans rien ajouté.

La légiste fixa un à un ses anciens coéquipier, avant de se détourner et d'aller dans son bureau. Jane la suivit sans porter attention aux autres.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

La blonde leva la tête vers elle.

- Reste avec moi... souffla-t-elle.

- Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, lui assura sa femme.

Maura la remercia du regard, et retourna vers son ancienne équipe.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là, ni comment vous m'avez retrouver, mais, personnellement, je ne veux rien savoir. Kate Todd est morte il y a quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, je suis le Médecin Légiste en Chef de l'Etat du Massachusetts, Maura Isles-Rizzoli. Je ne fais plus partis de la Navy, mais des forces de police de Boston. Je...

- Pourquoi ? l'interrompit celui aux cheveux grisonnant.

Maura le regarda fixement, sans aucune émotions sur le visage. Jane eut un pincement au cœur. Jamais elle n'avait vue Maura ainsi, elle qui était toujours souriante et dont les émotions et les pensées se lisaient avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle se dit à ce moment-là qu'elle ne la connaissait pas autant qu'elle voulait lui faire croire, et cela la rendit triste.

- Haswari voulait vous éliminer. Tous. J'ai passé un marché avec lui. Ma vie contre la votre. Je vois qu'il a tenu parole. J'ai échangée ses balles avec des balles à blanc. C'est tout ce que vous saurez.

- Kate, tu...

- C'est Maura, maintenant, dit-elle les dents serrer en fermant ses mains en poing.

A ce moment, le téléphone de la détective sonna.

- Rizzoli, dit-elle en décrochant sans bouger de sa place. On arrive.

Elle raccrocha et posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- On devrait y aller, on a trouver un corps.

Maura hocha la tête, alla chercher son matériel dans son bureau.

- J'ai quand même été contente de tous vous revoir, dit-elle faiblement en chassant ses larmes. Mais oubliez-moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour !

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fais très plaisir. Je suis contente que mon CrossOver vous plaise, et j'espère ne pas vous perdre en cours de route.

Je voulais aussi vous dire pardon pour les fautes que je pourrais oublier, mais je n'y fais pas forcément attention.

Et pour finir, je sais que vous allez me haïr dans ce chapitre, mais rangez-moi vos couteau, flingues, hache et autre objets susceptible de me tuer, parce que sinon vous n'allez pas savoir la suite !

Je vous promet un Happy End pour le Rizzles, juré !

_Je rappel que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que je ne gagne aucune compensation si ce n'est la joie d'écrire sur cette fic._

**Chapter 2**

Les gants en latex bleus claquèrent sur ses poignets tandis qu'elle les enfilait, le visage insondable. Légèrement en retrait, Jane la fixait, le cœur comprimé d'un étrange sentiment de trahison. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que la femme qu'elle aimait depuis maintenant quatre ans lui ait caché un si lourd secret.

Elle se disait que peut-être Maura n'avait pas eut assez confiance en elle pour lui révéler cette partie si importante de sa vie. Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas autant qu'elle le prétendait.

Elle baissa la tête sur cette pensée.

Elle voulait croire en l'amour pur et sincère que lui offrait la blonde, mais après ce qu'il c'était passé, elle commençait à en douter.

Son cœur se compressait d'amour mais aussi de tristesse, et de peur. Elle avait peur de perdre Maura. Elle avait peur que la blonde retourne dans les bras de l'homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle avait peur que la légiste l'abandonne pour lui.

Son coéquipier remarqua sa peine et s'approcha d'elle.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et soupira.

- Ouais, t'en fais pas.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire dénué de joie et s'approcha de Maura, qui venait de finir l'identification de la victime.

- Vous pouvez l'emmener, dit-elle en ôtant ses gants.

Elle se tourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Jane, qui avait l'air abattue. Elle s'approcha de la brune, réellement inquiète et prit ses mains dans les siennes, se doutant de ce que pouvais pensée sa femme.

- Jane, mon cœur, tu te fais du mal pour rien, je t'ai dis que je l'avais oublié, que je t'aime, toi, et que je ne te laisserais pas.

Elle voulait la croire, mais les sentiments qui déferlaient en elle à cet instant la firent douter. Maura s'en aperçut et elle recula de quelques pas, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Si je ne t'ai jamais rien dis jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je voulais oublier cette partie-là de ma vie, pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, dit la blonde, d'une voix tremblante.

Jane ne la regardait même pas, ne lui adressant aucune parole. Maura serra les dents, refoulant la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine, avant de tourner les talons et de courir à sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière avec une certaine violence, s'affala sur le siège conducteur et se mit à pleurer.

Les larmes cascadaient sur son visage librement, semblant brûler sa peau à chaque passage.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jane réagissait ainsi. Certes, elle avait conscience que c'était un gros secret, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que les années passées n'étaient que des successions de malheur et de vie en danger ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle-même le faisait chaque jours dans son boulot.

Maura serra les poings, redoublant l'intensité de ses larmes. Elle détestait s'engueuler avec Jane. Déjà, quand elles avaient été amies, les prises de tête la rendait malade, mais à ce moment, alors qu'elles étaient mariées, ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Un coup porté contre la vitre la fit sursauter. Elle essuya grossièrement ses larmes et tourna la tête pour voir Korsak, une franche inquiétude se lisant sur le visage. Elle baissa la vitre et fit un sourire qu'elle-même savait faux.

- Tiens, sergent, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Sa voix était rauque et dénué de joie, tout à l'image de son visage, mais elle s'obligeait à garder le sourire.

- Dr Isles, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai vue Jane dans un sale état, et je constate que vous aussi, dit-il, vraiment inquiet. Depuis que ces personnes sont venues dans nos locaux, vous deux, le couple phare de la BPD, êtes totalement dévastées.

Maura baissa la tête, le sourire s'effaçant progressivement.

- Je… ces personnes font parties de mon passé, dont je ne veux plus penser. Jane à mal prit le fait que je ne lui ai pas révéler ce secret, et je crois qu'elle se sent trahis.

Sa voix était basse et emplit de chagrin. Le vieil homme soupira et lui adressa un petit sourire de soutient.

- Nous devons retourner au poste, mais parlez-lui.

- C'est ce que j'ai fais ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes menaçant de recouler. Mais elle ne me répond pas ! Elle ne me regarde même pas ! Si elle veut faire sa tête de mule et ne pas me croire quand je lui dis que je l'aime et que Tony n'est plus rien pour moi, c'est son choix. Je l'attendrais, parce que je l'aime. Et même si cela doit prendre des années, je l'attendrais.

Korsak la regarda et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

- Vous devriez réessayer. Et si elle ne vous écoute pas, je ferais en sorte qu'elle le fasse.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde, alors que le sergent regagnait sa voiture. Maura mit le contact, et démarra avec haine quand elle vit Jane monter à l'arrière de la voiture de police.

Elle fut rapidement au poste de police, et gagna la morgue sans un regard pour personne, s'enfermant dans le travail en silence et à corps perdus, ignorant les larmes coulant sans cesse sur ses joues.

Le corps de la victime fut posée sur une des tables, elle signa le formulaire et commença l'autopsie.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était la présence de son ancienne équipe derrière elle, dissimulés par des tas de carton. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à leur regard, se concentrant exclusivement sur son boulot, chassant les noires pensées qui l'assaillait.

Au moment où elle effectuait l'incision en Y, la porte de la morgue s'ouvrit, laissant passer Jane. La légiste leva la tête et regarda sa femme avec espoir.

La détective prit la parole, restant coller contre la vitre froide, ignorant elle aussi la présence des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Oui, je me suis sentie trahis, commença-t-elle avant que Maura n'ouvre la bouche. Oui, je t'ai haïe pour m'avoir dissimulé quelque chose d'aussi gros que ça. Oui, j'ai ressentie de la jalousie quand l'autre crétin t'a regardé comme si tu étais la première merveille du monde.

- Jane, la coupa Maura en enlevant ses gants. Je t'ai dis que j'avais oubliée Tony. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de cette partie de ma vie, parce que, déjà, il n'y avait jamais de bon moment pour le faire, et parce que je souhaitais tout oublier.

- La confiance, dans un couple est ce qu'il fait tenir la relation, dit Jane, le visage fermé. Apparemment, je ne suis pas aussi importante pour toi que tu le dis. Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais soutenu, et que je n'en aurais plus reparlé après ça.

L'équipe du NCIS était tous sous le choc d'une telle révélation. Surtout Tony. Il se rappelait de Kate comme une femme hétéro, catholique, dure et stricte. La femme qu'il avait devant les yeux n'avait plus rien de la femme qu'il avait aimé auparavant. Et apparemment, la jeune femme l'avait aussi oublié.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur, mais cela ne lui fit pas autant mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sentit la main de Ziva se glisser dans la sienne et il lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur le couple en pleine dispute.

Les dernières phrases de Jane firent éclater Maura en sanglot. Elle jeta ses gants par terre, et courut dans son bureau, les nerfs à vif. Comment osait-elle croire ça ?

- Juste parce que j'essayait d'oublier que j'ai faillis mourir, dit-elle en haussant la voix, que j'essayais d'oublier tout ce qui faisait de moi une flic, juste parce que j'essayait d'être heureuse après avoir abandonnée des personnes qui me soutenait et avec qui j'avais passée plus de dix ans de ma vie, tu ose me dire ça ?

Jane était figée sur place. Elle n'avait jamais vue Maura énervée, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue élever la voix, et cette facette-là de la légiste la perturbait.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert de cette situation, continua la blonde en se plantant dans l'encadrement de la porte, la voix dure et sèche. Tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passé. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que je voulais simplement oublier, oublier à quel point ma vie avait été pourrie lors de mon pacte avec Haswari, oublier à quel point mes actes avaient été stupides, et irréfléchis. Si tu crois que faire ta tête de mule et ignorer ce que je te dis arrangera les choses, tu te trompe.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais rien. Je ne te connais pas, finalement, dit la brune dans un souffle, le visage impassible. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, j'ignorais même que tu faisais preuve de sang-froid lors d'une dispute. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais autant dissimuler tes émotions. Toi pourtant si facile à déchiffrer. Je croyais te connaitre, mais je m'étais tromper. Notre relation est basée sur des mensonges, et je commence à croire que tu ne m'aime pas autant que tu le dis. Il vaut mieux arrêter avant de nous détruire l'une l'autre.

Sans rien dire de plus, Jane tourna les talons et sortit de la morgue, laissant Maura planter sur place, le cœur détruit, le visage ravagé par la tristesse et la colère. Elle détestait l'équipe du NCIS à ce moment pour être revenus et pour avoir détruit son mariage. Elle les haïssait, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, à cet instant, c'était leur faire payer.

Elle poussa un cri de rage, mêler à de la tristesse en commençant à taper sur le mur. A défaut de n'avoir un coussin ou quelqu'un sur qui taper, le mur était parfait. Sauf qu'avec la violence des coups qu'elle portait, plus la dureté du mur, ses poings devinrent bientôt douloureux, et le mur se tâchait progressivement de sang. Elle ignorait la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans ses mains, ce qui semblait calmer la douleur dans son cœur, mais semblait faire redoubler sa haine et son envie de frapper.

A bout de souffle, elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, le regard vide rivé sur l'étendue importante du rouge contre le mur. Les gouttes de sang tombaient de ses doigts blessés, gouttant sur le lino, résonnant fortement entre sa forte et rapide respiration. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. C'était comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler et qu'il ne restait qu'elle, seule, au milieu d'une étendue sauvage de dévastation.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Elle posa son front contre ses genoux, esquissant une grimace en sentant ses blessures lui brûler. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller les désinfecter, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger, le corps endolori par la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur la paralysant sur place.

Elle sentit une présence devant elle, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur sa tête.

- Kate… murmura une voix.

Elle releva vivement la tête et fixa durement Ziva.

- Vous êtes content ? cracha la jeune blonde en se levant. Tout ça c'est à cause de vous ! Vous avez détruit mon mariage ! Vous avez détruit _ma vie _!

Les dernières paroles étaient sortit comme un cri désespérer et haineux envers eux. Elle les toisa avec haine, les yeux remplit de larmes.

- Tu devrais soigner tes mains… commença Ducky.

- Je m'en fous de mes mains ! s'écria-t-elle. Je me suis sacrifié pour vous, pour que vous restiez tous en vie, parce que vous étiez ma famille, parce que je vous aimais comme une famille. Et vous arrivez, comme une fleur, et détruisez mon mariage ?!

- S'il te plait, laisse nous t'expliquer, dit Tony en effectuant un pas vers elle.

- Ferme là ! Je ne veux rien savoir, j'en ai rien à faire ! Sortez de là, maintenant, j'ai du boulot !

- Mais, tes mains…

Maura serra les dents et les poings, respirant calmement.

- J'ai du boulot, et c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de le faire correctement.

Elle les fixa pendant quelques secondes encore avec haine et tristesse, avant de se tourner vers la victime. Faisant comme si personnes n'étaient là, elle enfila ses gants, grimaçant sous le contact du latex contre ses plaies, et se remit au travail, ignorant les larmes ravageant son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour !

J'espère que ça va bien pour vous ! Moi j'ai la super forme, c'est pour ça que je vous poste un nouveau chapitre ! Heureux ?

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont motivé pour vous sortir un chapitre digne de ce nom.

Chapitre plus court, en "transition", qui expliquera la venue des agents du NCIS.

Par contre, j'hésite, je souhaite faire quelque où Maura est rattraper par son passé, et où son instinct de flic reprend le dessus, mais j'ai peur de rater, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec ces genres de scènes.

Si ça vous intéresse, et que vous avez quelques idées, dites moi tout par M.P et je vous expliquerais en détails, mais sinon, je ferais quelque chose d'autre, et ne m'aventurerais pas sur ce sujet.

Merci à chlo2808 pour la correction et la relecture du chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapter 3**

_Elle se trouve là, juste devant lui, et il ne bouge pas. Il n'arrive à faire aucun mouvement. C'est comme si il était paralysé._

_Elle a beaucoup changé. Il se rend compte qu'elle est encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Cette couleur blonde lui va magnifiquement bien, rendant ses yeux un peu plus clair que la nuance noisette dont il en avait l'habitude._

_Il sent qu'il pourrait facilement tomber amoureux d'elle une nouvelle fois._

_Mais la femme à ses côtés lui prouve le contraire._

_Caitlin fait désormais partie de son passé, mais l'affection qu'il ressentait pour elle est toujours là._

Tony se tourna vers son équipe et leur fit un petit geste de la tête en leur demandant de le suivre. Gibbs fronça les sourcils en le fixant avec un air interrogatif.

L'agent réitéra son geste en faisant les gros yeux à son boss, qui décida de le suivre dans le bureau de la légiste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda son patron.

- Shhhh, dit Tony en faisant des gestes de la main en jetant un œil vers la salle d'autopsie, je veux pas qu'elle nous entende.

Gibbs fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- J'ai une idée, continua l'agent sans attendre que son boss ne parle. J'apprécie toujours autant Kate…

- Elle préfère Maura, le coupa Abby.

Tony lui adressa un regard noir, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ziva. Il grimaça légèrement en se décalant vers Ducky, certain que le vieil homme ne le martyriserait pas.

- Donc, je disais, je l'apprécie toujours autant, en tant qu'amie, et je voudrais qu'on l'aide. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi abattu, aussi désespéré. Il _faut _qu'on l'aide, qu'on aille voir le détective Rizzoli et lui expliquer notre présence ici.

- Tu oublies qu'apparemment, Maura ne lui aurait rien dit, dit Abby, que le changement de nom de son ancienne équipière ne perturbait pas. Elle se sent trahis parce que sa femme ne lui a rien dit de son passé. Je la comprends. Mais je comprends également Maura…

- Merde, appelle-la Kate, ça me perturbe, grommela Tony.

La jeune gothique planta son regard dans celui de l'homme, qui recula, légèrement apeuré par l'intensité de haine dans ses yeux.

- Antony DiNozzo, tu devrais écouter quand on te parle. Elle ne veut plus qu'on l'appelle Kate, mais Maura. Alors je la nommerai comme bon me semble, et comme elle le voudra, compris ? Et que ça te perturbe ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire.

DiNozzo hocha rapidement la tête sous le regard moqueur de Ziva. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir peur de la gothique.

- Je disais donc, reprit la brune comme si rien ne venait de se passer, que je comprenais Maura pour l'avoir dissimulé, cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

- Elle cherchait juste à oublier… dit McGee.

Un silence se fit, pendant lequel tous réfléchirent. Gibbs n'avait pas sortit un seul mot depuis le début, trop bouleversé pour ça. Il venait de retrouver Kate, la femme qu'il considérait comme sa fille, qu'il avait toujours aidée, et dont il avait offert un poste après sa démission des services secrets. La femme qu'il ne s'était jamais permis de juger sur quoique ce soit, et dont il avait secrètement pleuré la perte.

Un bruit de talon claquant contre le lino le fit sortir de sa rêverie, et Maura apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde pour jauger son ancienne équipe, puis alla prendre ses affaires sans un mot.

Ils devaient lui dire pourquoi ils étaient venus. Mais aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches, et ils se contentaient de la regarder mettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau, puis partir.

- Vous devriez partir de là, leur dit-elle sèchement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

- Ça va pas être facile, marmonna Gibbs au bout d'un moment. Mais je vous fais confiance, vous y arriverez. Tu viens Ducky ?

- Mais… Gibbs ! l'interpella Tony.

Le patron esquissa un petit sourire et passa les portes de la morgue avec son ami. Tony souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Abby rigola.

- Tu sais comment il est, lui dit-elle.

Tony haussa les épaules. Il savait exactement comment était son boss, mais il espérait qu'il aurait au moins essayé de changer depuis la découverte du secret de Kate/Maura. Mais non, Gibbs restait Gibbs, et il ne changerait jamais.

- Il nous reste qu'à réparer notre connerie, continua la brune avec un sourire.

- _Notre _connerie ? s'emporta Tony. Hey, j'te signale que c'est pas nous qui avons caché qui elle était, c'est pas nous qui nous faisons passer pour quelqu'un d'autre...!

Il fut coupé par Abby qui le regardait méchamment.

- Euh… j'veux pas dire, mais on ferait bien de sortir de là, les interrompit McGee. On va finir par être enfermés si on ne sort pas d'ici rapidement.

Effectivement, les lumières venaient de s'éteindre, et un grand rideau de fer commençait à descendre le long des sorties. Tout les quatre se regardèrent pendant une seconde avant de piquer un sprint vers la sortie principale, ne voulant en aucun cas rester enfermés dans une morgue, entourés de cadavres. Contre toute attente, ce fut Abby qui arriva la première, malgré ses chaussures à plateforme haute de plus de dix centimètres, et qui ouvrit la porte à ses collègues, leur intimant de _"se magner le cul rapidos" _si ils ne voulaient pas dormir dans la morgue.

Tony, Ziva et Tim passèrent en toute hâte le rideau de fer, se courbant pour ne pas s'assommer, suivit par Abby qui lâcha la porte derrière elle.

Le rideau de fer s'arrêta sur le sol avec un bruit sonore, faisant soupirer de soulagement les quatre agents.

- Bon, et si nous allions retrouver ce détective ? proposa Ziva.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama McGee avec un peu trop d'entrain.

Abby soupira.

- J'ai compris, vous deux, vous vous occupez de Jane, dit-elle à l'intention de Ziva et Tony, et nous, ajouta-t-elle en se montrant avec Tim, on va voir Maura.

Tous acquiescèrent, et rigolèrent quand ils entendirent McGee souffler de soulagement. Bien qu'il soit un agent du NCIS, il avait toujours eut du mal avec l'autorité, et son expérience de lutte contre Maura – il se décida finalement à la nommer ainsi, puisque tel était son choix - l'avait refroidit à jamais de se mesurer à une femme flic.

- Non, mais c'est bon, on peut aller avec eux… dit-il, espérant de toutes ses forces que la gothique refuserait.

Jane avait une autorité naturelle qu'il préférait éviter. Il ne voulait pas finir à l'hôpital, ou pire, à la morgue.

Abby le regarda, pas dupe pour un sou.

- Tim, je sais très bien à quoi tu pense, ça se lit sur ton visage, lui dit-elle. Alors on va voir Maura.

Il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de sortir d'entre ses lèvres, faisant ricaner Tony.

- Bon, on se retrouve à l'hôtel dès qu'on a finis, ok ? proposa Ziva.

Tim et Abby acquiescèrent et partirent devant, prenant la direction de la sortie. Les deux agents restant prirent la direction des ascenseurs, et montèrent à l'étage.

- Tu vas bien? demanda Ziva à Tony une fois devant l'ascenseur. J'ai vue que tu étais retourné par la présence de K… Maura.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Je l'ai aimé, par le passé, dit-il. Vraiment, mais je me rends compte que son retour ne m'affecte pas autant que ça… je… j'aurais du sauté de joie, la prendre dans mes bras, être soulagé qu'elle soit en vie. Mais rien. Je n'ai pas eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que j'étais heureux de la revoir.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux agents s'engouffrèrent dedans, appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage supérieur.

- J'ai ressentis du soulagement en la voyant en vie, je ne le nie pas, continua-t-il. Mais rien de plus. Ça me conforte dans l'idée que je suis vraiment passé à autre chose, et que je t'aime vraiment.

La brune sourit, le cœur s'emballant d'une nouvelle euphorie à l'idée que le retour de Kate n'affecterait en rien leur relation. Elle se permit de l'embrasser avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur l'étage des flics.

Tous étaient en effervescence, les officiers courant à travers les bureaux, les détectives plantés devant diverses vitrines représentant divers meurtres à élucider.

Les deux agents repérèrent la personne qu'ils recherchaient et se dirigèrent vers elle. La détective était plongée dans un dossier, semblant le lire avec attention.

- Détective Rizzoli ? la héla Ziva.

Jane releva la tête et plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? dit-elle d'une voix sourde et glaciale.

Les deux agents se raidirent, entendant la haine suintant de ses paroles.

- Vous parlez.

- J'ai pas le temps.

Jane replongea dans son dossier, la mâchoire serrée.

Ziva décida quand même de parler, même si la brune ne lui répondait pas. Elle serait obligée de l'écouter. Surtout que la protection de Maura était en jeu.

- Ne parlez pas, mais écoutez-moi, au moins, dit Ziva.

Elle s'arrêta, et, ne voyant rien venir, elle continua.

- Il y a quatre ans, je suis rentrée au NCIS. Kate venait d'être assassinée. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire un nom au milieu de ces hommes. Parce que j'étais Israélienne, et parce que je prenais la place de Kate. Je comprends tout à fait votre réaction, mais aussi celle de Maura. Elle a voulut vous protéger de ses souffrances, elle a voulut vous épargnez ce qu'elle dit être sa plus grosse erreur. Mais moi, j'admire son courage. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour sauver les personnes qu'elle aimait, elle a donné sa vie pour que les personnes à qui elle tenait puissent vivre. Alors qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'Haswari tiendrait parole, mais elle l'a fait. J'admire son courage pour ça. Mais je vous comprends aussi, vous vous êtes sentit trahis par la personne que vous aimez.

- Vous pensez qu'elle ne vous fait pas confiance, mais vous savez tout autant que nous que c'est faux, dit Tony. Je connais K… Maura autant que vous, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne s'est pas jouée de vous. Le peu que j'ai vu d'elle m'a fais comprendre que mes sentiments pour elle n'étaient désormais qu'amical. Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'étais soulagé de voir qu'elle était en vie. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour tromper Haswari, et pour nous faire croire qu'elle était morte, mais cela n'a pas autant d'importance que ça pour moi.

Jane ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes. Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison, mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait pas sur Maura…

- Nous sommes là également pour vous demandez de l'aide, continua Tony après avoir jeté un regard vers sa compagne.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché un autre commissariat ? dit finalement Jane, crachant pratiquement ses mots.

- Haswari est de retour, Maura est en danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je poste plus tôt, car demain je n'aurais pas le temps, ayant une journée très chargée.

Chapitre un petit peu plus long que d'habitude et plus léger, avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses ! Moi ? Sadique ? Jamais !

Merci pour vos reviews, contente que vous suivez encore !

Je vois que vous pensez que c'est Jane qui va mettre une raclée à Ari Haswari. Je ne dis rien, mais ce ne sera pas elle, je vous laisse deviner !

_Merci à Satnaaa pour la relecture et la correction du chapitre !_

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**Chapter 4**

_- Haswari est de retour, Maura est en danger._

La phrase résonna dans l'air pendant quelques minutes avant que Jane ne comprenne l'entièreté des mots de la brune. Avant qu'elle ne parle, Tony la devança.

- Haswari à du s'apercevoir de quelque chose, puisqu'il à retrouvé la trace de Kat… Maura. Nous étions sensé l'avoir tué, mais nous nous sommes aperçut que c'était une personne lui ressemblant beaucoup qui avait prit sa place.

- Et il vous a fallut plus de quatre ans pour vous en apercevoir ? s'écria Jane en bondissant de sa chaise. Ma femme a faillit mourir plus d'une fois à cause d'une erreur judiciaire ?!

Son énervement était palpable, et ses cris avaient attiré l'attention de tout le commissariat, qui la fixait maintenant avec crainte. Ils savaient tous comment était le détective Rizzoli-Isles quand elle était sur les nerfs, et aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de se recevoir la colère de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes si incompétent que ça pour ne pas avoir perçut la supercherie ? continua-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi forte. Et puis de quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me parler de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment entre Maura et moi. Vous ne savez pas par quoi nous sommes passé, vous ne savez rien de nous, vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous n'êtes pas dans le droit de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, je…

- Jane ! claqua une voix, l'interrompant.

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit volte-face, pour voir Korsak et Frost s'approcher d'elle. Ils se postèrent à côté d'elle et Korsak posa une main sur son épaule.

- Calme-toi, tout le monde te regarde.

Jane grommela et croisa ses bras.

- On sait ce que tu ressens, mais avoue que tu as réagis impulsivement, dit Frost avec un léger sourire en coin.

- Demain t'apprend que ta femme t'a caché des années de sa vie, comment tu réagis, toi ? dit Jane sèchement.

Il regarda Korsak, amusé et se retourna vers Jane.

- D'abord, je ferai un peu la gueule, mais après, j'essaierai de comprendre _pourquoi _elle m'a caché ça, dit-il. Je ne remettrai pas son amour ou sa confiance à cause de ça. Maura t'aime, depuis toujours, et ta réaction l'a énormément blessé, ce qui a causer ses blessures aux… Aïe !

Un coup de coude la part de Korsak le fit sursauter.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt. Quelle blessure ? De quoi vous parlez ?

Sa voix était montée dans les aiguës, et la peur et l'inquiétude brillaient dans ses yeux noirs, remplaçant la tristesse et la haine. Frost lança un regard noir à son collègue plus vieux en se frottant le bras avec ferveur. Il ne savait pas que Jane n'était pas au courant de l'excès de colère de Maura.

- Elle s'est blessé aux mains quand vous avez quitté son bureau, dit Tony en baissant la tête, légèrement honteux. Elle n'arrêtait plus de frapper le mur, comme un robot. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur alors que ses mains étaient explosées.

Jane baissa la tête. Les paroles de l'homme tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, résonnant comme un écho persistant. Elle soupira.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement d'une voix douce et légère. Je… je me suis emporté. J'étais jalouse quand je me suis aperçut que vous sembliez connaitre Maura plus que moi. Désolée.

Tony lui fit un petit sourire.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé, dit-il. Je me présente, agent spécial Tony DiNozzo, et elle, c'est ma compagne, l'agent spécial Ziva David.

Jane le regarda pendant quelques secondes, et se dit qu'elle devait recommencer depuis le début. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchant, après tout, et faisaient partit du passé de sa femme. Un petit sourire vint prendre place sur son visage.

- Enchanté, je suis le détective Jane Rizzoli-Isles, et voici mon coéquipier, Barry Frost, et le capitaine Vince Korsak.

Tous se serrèrent la main, quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

- C'est Abby, dit Ziva en reconnaissant le nom de la gothique. Oui ?... Non… Ok… Pas de soucis, on vous attend, on est avec sa femme… Ouais.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Tony.

- Il la ramène, va chercher Ducky, ça semble être impossible pour elle de se soigner. Il doit être au café avec Gibbs.

Tony hocha la tête, salua les détectives et partit vers le café.

Jane fronça les sourcils. Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, l'agent du NCIS la devança. Ce devait être une sacrée habitude chez eux de faire ça.

- Deux de nos collègues ont parlé avec Maura, et ils l'ont convaincue de se soigner les mains, mais elle n'y arrive pas toute seule, donc ils l'a ramènent ici pour que Ducky, notre légiste, s'occupe de ses blessures.

Jane hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas comment faire pour s'excuser auprès de sa femme. Trop de sentiments dérisoires qui se battaient en elle pour avoir le dessus sur les autres.

Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et s'installa à son bureau, plongée dans ses pensées, ne faisant pas attention aux autres l'entourant.

Elle ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles blessantes qu'elle avait eut envers Maura, et se dit qu'elle avait bien été conne sur ce coup-là. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux et inspira fortement, comme lui avait conseillée chaque jours Maura pour qu'elle se détende. Et contre toute attente, cela fonctionna.

Elle se rappela également de tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait ressentis à cette annonce peu commune. Trahison, tristesse, peur, amour.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira fortement par le nez et expira rapidement, se redonnant contenance. Elle ouvrit les yeux, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se redressa sur son siège.

_Pourquoi je me suis mise dans un état pareil ? _pensa-t-elle._ Elle voulait simplement oublier cette partie de sa vie. Même si elle aurait du me le dire plus tôt, ce que j'aurais compris et je l'aurais soutenue. Je l'aurais aidé à passer le cap de sa décision, et je ne lui en aurais plus jamais reparlé. Même si j'étais en colère contre elle, c'est ma femme, et je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que de raison et à en mourir. Je ferais tout pour elle. Ma colère, bien que justifié, n'était pas la bienvenue. J'ai fais une connerie en lui disant tout ça. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera et qu'on redeviendra comme avant. Je ne pourrais pas survivre si elle refuse mes excuses._

S'installant plus confortablement dans son siège, elle releva la tête. Au même moment, la porte vitrée de la BPD s'ouvrit et laissa passer une personne dont Jane se noya instantanément dans son regard. Comme par réflexe, elle se leva, le visage emplit de tristesse et l'expression désolée.

Maura passa les portes du commissariat, les mains dans les poches, et son regard captura de suite celui de sa femme. Voyant l'air désolé sur le visage de celle-ci, elle eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Maura ! l'interpella la détective en s'avançant rapidement. Je suis désolée de m'être emportée ainsi. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir dis tout cela…

Elle fut coupée par le corps de la blonde se pressant contre le sien, les bras autour de sa taille. Elle soupira de contentement, et, avec un sourire, elle enlaça elle aussi sa femme, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dis, sanglota Maura.

- Shhhh, c'est rien, murmura Jane en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. On en parle plus, on oublie tout ça et on continue notre vie comme avant, ça te vas ?

Elle sentit sa femme hocher la tête dans son cou, et toute deux soupirèrent, heureuses d'avoir retrouvées son autre moitié.

- Je t'aime, Jane, n'en doute jamais.

- Je t'aime aussi, Maur'.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un bon moment, à savourer la présence de l'autre à ses côté, quand Ducky arriva. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant les deux femmes réunis, et il eut une pointe au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il devait les séparées pour pouvoir soigner Maura. Il n'avait aucune envie que les mains de la légiste s'infectent et qu'elle ne puisse plus faire son métier.

- Maura, dit-il, le plus doucement possible, allons soigner tes mains.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, mais Jane glissa son bras derrière le dos de la blonde, la gardant près d'elle.

- Je viens avec vous, dit-elle.

Le vieux légiste sourit.

- Mais bien évidemment, détective, dit-il.

La détective lui sourit et les accompagna à la morgue, suivit de Ziva, Tony, Abby et Tim.

Maura était heureuse. Jane lui avait pardonné et était revenue vers elle. Mais ce qui lui faisait un peu peur, c'était la présence de ses anciens coéquipiers. Abby et Tim lui avaient dit que c'était Ducky qui leur avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait. Au début, elle avait été en colère contre le vieil homme d'avoir brisé sa promesse. Mais quand Abby lui avait dit que c'était pour un cas de force majeur, sa colère était redescendue. Elle avait cherché à en savoir plus, à savoir ce qu'il se passait pour que Ducky brise sa promesse. Mais la jeune gothique lui avait dit qu'elle le saurait bien assez tôt, et que ce n'était pas à elle de lui en parler, mais à Gibbs. Alors elle avait accepté de les suivre.

En voyant les rideaux de fer de la morgue complètement baissé, Jane se tourna vers sa femme avec un sourcil relevé. La blonde lui fit un petit sourire avant d'allé taper un code sur le clavier qu'elle seule connaissait pour remonter le rideau de fer.

Au moment où ils entraient tous dans le bureau de Maura, Gibbs fit son apparition. Il fit un petit sourire à Maura et s'approcha d'elle.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, lui dit-il.

Maura lui rendit son sourire et le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Ce fut sûrement l'accord, puisqu'Abby prit de suite la place de Gibbs dans les bras de la blonde.

- Je suis contente pour toi, lui dit la gothique. Et t'as pas choisie la plus moche, en plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil adressé à Jane.

Cette dernière sourit, alors que les embrassades continuaient. Ducky du les écourter, devant à tout prix soigner les mains blessées de la légiste.

- Comment vous vous êtes mises ensemble, en fait ? demanda Abby en regardant les deux jeunes femmes.

Maura sourit et s'appuya contre le torse de la brune, qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Grâce à ma mère, répondit Jane avec un petit sourire. Ça faisait un moment qu'on bossait ensemble, et on s'était très rapidement liées d'amitié.

- Je me rappel qu'à chaque fois que tu venais chez moi, ta mère nous laissait, avec toujours une excuse bidon.

Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un regard complice, qui ne passa aucunement inaperçu.

- Et un soir que je rentrais du boulot, continua Maura, complètement crevée, j'ai vue Angela, ma belle-mère, dans ma cuisine, préparant à manger. Je connaissais déjà sa prédilection pour les grands repas familiaux, et quand j'ai vue tout ce qu'elle avait préparé, je me suis dis que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

- C'était un repas pour le lendemain, dit Jane. Tout les dimanches, notre famille a l'habitude de se réunir pour partagé des moments entre nous. C'est la première fois que Ma' a invité Maura. Et pas la dernière.

La blonde eut un sourire nostalgique, bien vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

- Continue, dit Ducky, ça te feras oublier la douleur.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je me rappel qu'elle m'a dit que je faisais déjà partie de sa famille, et qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un médecin dans sa famille. Je lui ai souvent répéter que j'étais médecin légiste, elle me ne faisait que me répéter que cela revenait au même. C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris conscience que mes sentiments pour Jane étaient plus que de l'amitié.

- Depuis le début j'ai été sous le charme de Maura, dit Jane, causant des rougeurs sur les joues de la légiste, faisant rigoler l'ensemble de l'équipe. Je ne lui pas cachée mon attirance pour les femmes lors de notre première sortie avec les mecs. Mais jamais je ne lui aurais révéler mon attirance pour elle, j'étais trop peureuse pour cela !

Maura rigola et tendit son autre main à Ducky qui lui souriait avec affection. Tout comme Gibbs, il avait toujours considérer Kate comme sa fille.

_Maura, _pensa-t-il. _Maintenant, c'est Maura._

Il prit une bande et un peu de désinfectant et s'appliqua à soigner les blessures.

- Et c'est pendant le repas de famille que tout à changer pour nous, continua Jane en lançant un clin d'œil à sa femme. Avec mes deux frères et quelques uns de ses amis, on a commencé une partie de base-ball, Maura comme spectatrice.

- Je suis toujours aussi nulle à ce sport, rigola la blonde.

Jane sourit et glissa sa main le long de son bras avec douceur. Tony se rapprocha de Ziva et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Abby enroula son bras à celui de Gibbs et Tim en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres des deux jeunes femmes, ne voulant en aucun cas les interrompre. Gibbs, lui, regardait Maura avec joie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse et épanouie qu'à ce moment-là.

Il se dit que les événements passé étaient un mal pour un bien.

- Et évidemment, reprit Maura, Frankie, un de ses frère, lui a lancé la balle sur la tête, et elle se l'ai reçue sur le nez. Et qui a du s'y coller pour la soigner ? C'est bibi !

- Ose dire que tu as détestée me soigner ! railla la brune.

- Oh, je n'ai jamais dis ça, j'ai surtout adorée le moment _après _que je t'ai soignée.

La blonde lui lança un clin d'œil charmeur, qui fit rougir Jane. C'était un spectacle rare, que Maura adorait voir.

- Ma mère va s'en rappeler toute sa vie, marmonna Jane, le rouge aux joues.

Les joues de Maura se colorèrent aussi, et l'équipe du NCIS ne se permit aucun commentaire, comprenant parfaitement de quoi elles parlaient.

- Bref, et depuis ce jour, et bien on ne se quitte plus, dit finalement Maura, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Gibbs lança un regard discret à Ducky. Il ne voulait pas bousiller la bonne humeur et la joie de la légiste, alors il décida de ne rien lui dire pour le moment, attendant quelques jours pour lui apprendre que son pire ennemi était encore en vie et qu'il cherchait par tout les moyens à la tué pour de bon.

Elle le haïrait sûrement pour ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt, mais il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse, alors il prenait le risque de voir la légiste énervée pour lui laisser son sourire aux lèvres à cet instant.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Maura se tourna vers lui et sonda ses prunelles.

- Abby m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, lui dit-elle d'une voix légère.

Gibbs regarda rapidement Jane qui le fixait, le visage fermé. L'atmosphère légère et enjoué avait disparut, ne laissant qu'un silence gênant et inconfortable.

- Ce n'est pas important, lui dit-il, espérant que la bonne humeur reviendrait aussitôt. Je te le dirais demain.

Jane fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire. Elle le fusilla du regard, ce qu'il ignora, bien évidemment.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Maura, qui se leva de son siège et qui se planta devant son ancien boss. Bien qu'il soit d'une tête plus imposant qu'elle, elle ne se sentait pas intimider pour le moins du monde.

- Jethro, pendant ces quatre ans, j'ai appris à lire les expressions des gens, à voir si ils me mentent ou non. Et d'après ton tique nerveu de l'œil gauche, ainsi que de ton sourcil droit, je peux t'assurer que tu mens. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Le vieil homme soupira en se passant la main sur le visage.

- Déjà que tu n'étais pas facilement manipulable, c'est encore pire aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai eu le meilleur professeur, pour ça, dit Maura en se tournant vers Jane qui lui sourit tendrement. Donc… ?

Gibbs serra les dents et regarda Maura dans les yeux.

- Haswari à retrouver ta trace, et il cherche à t'éliminer. Il est encore plus en colère après toi qu'avant pour lui avoir filé entre les doigts.

Le cœur de la blonde rata un battement, et si Jane ne l'aurait pas soutenue, elle se serait affaler par terre. Haswari était de retour ? Son cauchemar n'était donc pas fini ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je vous poste ce chapitre ce soir, parce que je suis gentille et que je ne veux pas vos faire attendre plus.

Ce chapitre, ainsi que le prochain, à été écrit avec l'aide d'_Erec_, que je ne remercierais jamais assez, parce que moi et les moments d'enquête, ça fait trente six mil.

Merci aussi à _Satnaaa_ d'avoir corriger les fautes, et merci à vous, chers reviewers pour votre soutient et vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir.

Comme je pense n'avoir oubliée personne, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Chapter 5**

Le soleil se levait lentement, progressant peu à peu dans le ciel s'éclaircissant de couleur pâle, se reflétant dans ses yeux noisette. Maura n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop perturbée par la révélation de Gibbs. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle revoyait tout son passé, et un haut-le-cœur lui prenait.

Elle inspira fortement l'ai frais du matin en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre contre elle, croisant ses bras dessus pour la garder bien fermée, se délectant du paysage calme et encore endormis de la ville. Elle adorait cette atmosphère qui arrivait tout le temps à la calmer et la rendre sereine. Même quand elle était en état de stress intense, elle arrivait à se détendre.

Une paire de bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille la firent sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu ne t'es pas couché, hier soir, lui dit la voix rauque de sa femme à l'oreille.

Maura soupira de bien-être et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune. Elle lui embrassa la joue, seul endroit accessible et ferma ses yeux.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-elle. Les paroles de Gibbs tournent en boucle dans ma tête, faisant revenir mes souvenirs et m'empêchant de dormir.

Jane soupira faiblement et posa son menton contre le cou de la blonde, posant ses lèvres contre sa peau, se délectant de sa douceur. Maura joignit ses mains contre celles de sa femme et s'adossa contre elle. Elle était sereine à ce moment, en compagnie de la femme de sa vie, et elle n'aurait échangée cette vie pour rien au monde.

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, dit Jane au bout d'un moment. Tu as de la chance d'être en week-end. A ce soir.

La détective s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser chaste avant de faire demi-tour.

Maura hocha la tête et se tourna avant que Jane ne rentre dans la maison. Elle l'attrapa par la main, la fit se retourner vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion, mêlant instinctivement sa langue à la sienne. Jane sourit dans le baiser, entourant la taille de la blonde, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

Les mains de Maura passèrent le long du dos de la brune, se glissant sous la chemise de sa femme, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Jane gémit sous le contact mais se sépara de la blonde à bout de souffle, la gardant tout de même dans ses bras.

- Je vais être en retard… commença-t-elle.

- J'ai envie de toi, Jane, souffla Maura d'une voix rauque, les yeux assombrit.

Maura se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'une manière sensuelle en fixant la bouche de sa femme. Ce mouvement fit craquer Jane qui plaqua Maura contre la table du jardin, parsemant le cou de la blonde de baiser avide, mordillant la peau sensible, faisant gémir la légiste.

Elles n'avaient pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la chambre, et puis, de toute façon, Angela n'était plus dans la maison d'ami, qui servait désormais de remise. Donc personne n'entendit les gémissements des deux jeunes femmes, et personne ne vit les vêtements s'envoler, ainsi que les deux corps faire une danse passionnée et langoureuse.

Deux heures plus tard, Jane partait au bureau, vraiment à la bourre, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Maura enfila sa robe de chambre et alla chercher le courrier dehors. Elle les tria tout en rentrant chez elle et le déposa sur la table de la cuisine.

Une lettre attira soudainement son attention. Une simple enveloppe blanche avec son nom et son adresse, ou plutôt le nom de Kate Todd. Elle était scellée par un baiser marqué au rouge à lèvres. Cette enveloppe ne lui rappelait que trop celle reçu par Tony lors de l'enquête sur la peste pulmonaire.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara alors d'elle.

Son esprit ne mit que quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'auteur de ces mots: Haswari. Maura arracha quasiment le rabat de l'enveloppe, elle savait très bien qu'Haswari ne s'attaquerait directement à elle, mais pour se retrouver face à face, il avait plusieurs possibilités. A l'intérieur, elle trouva une lettre écrite à la main. L'écriture était brouillonne et des tâches parsemaient le papier.

"_Il n'y a pas que toi qui sais comment on simule sa propre mort, Kate, ou dois-je dire Médecin Légiste en Chef du Massachusetts Docteur Maura Isles-Rizzoli?_

_Maintenant que Jethro t'a tout dit sur mes intentions, je vais te confier un petit secret. Dans l'enveloppe, il y a une mèche de cheveux d'une personne à qui tu tiens, que je détiens avec moi._

_Je te laisse le soin de découvrir qui me tient compagnie. Je te donnerais bientôt de nouvelles informations mais reste sage sinon mon invitée risque d'en mourir avec des vraies balles."_

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en grand. Une mèche tomba sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et elle la ramassa. Elle observa attentivement les cheveux. Ils lui semblaient du type A01-B00-C05-D33, c'est-à-dire long, raide et châtain foncé.

Elle les observait toujours quand elle remonta dans sa voiture. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua une trace bleuâtre qui s'apparentait à des nitrophénylèndiamines, des nitroaminophénols et d'autres colorants azoïques.

Alors que Maura composait le numéro de Gibbs sur son téléphone, elle réfléchissait au nombre de personne qu'elle connaissait et qui s'étaient teint les cheveux.

Elle y réfléchissait encore quand elle arriva au poste où préférant les escaliers aux ascenseurs trop lent, elle dû s'arrêter quand la réponse lui sauta au visage. Cailin ! Il détenait sa demi-sœur !

Lorsqu'elle parvint dans l'open space, tout le monde semblait préoccupé par la nouvelle. Haswari détenait quelqu'un en otage.

Ducky exceptionnellement hors de sa morgue semblait absent. Il avait déjà eu affaire à l'homme par le passé, et connaissait bien le profil psychologique de l'home pour savoir que la jeune femme détenue était en grand danger.

Maura s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ses yeux firent le tour de la salle, passant sur son ancienne équipe qui bossait dans son coin. Elle nota également la ressemblance avec l'équipe de la BPD. Frost et McGee se trouvaient face à quatre écrans chacun, Ziva et Tony épluchaient des dossiers comme Korsak, tandis que Gibbs dégustait un café noir sans sucre, comme Jane qui buvait le sien, tout en téléphonant.

A sa vue, Maura se détendit un peu. Elle la rejoignit en quelques pas et sa femme coupa la communication dès qu'elle la vit.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Jane, je ne peux pas rester enfermée chez moi alors qu'Haswari détient Cailin !

- Comment tu es-tu au courant ?

- Il m'a envoyer une lettre avec une mèche de ses cheveux, il y a dessus des traces de nitrophénylèndiamines, je suppose qu'ils appartiennent à Cailin étant la seule à être teinte dans mon entourage.

- Ouah ! Le docteur Isles-Rizzoli vient de faire une hypothèse sans faire de crise d'urticaire ! railla sa femme.

Elle voulait faire rire sa femme qui était tout autant bouleversée qu'elle.

- Jane…

- Désolé, merci de l'information, je m'occupe du reste. Descends à la cafétéria, Ma' te prépareras quelque chose de chaud.

- Non, pas cette fois Jane. Je prends les choses en main.

Son expression devint aussi professionnel qu'avant et son visage se durcit.

Sous le regard surpris de Jane, elle leva immédiatement un bras en l'air et fit signe à l'équipe du NCIS, qui, en moins d'une seconde, l'entourait déjà. Jane fut étonnée par tant de rapidité. Maura tendit la mèche de cheveux à Abby avec un mot griffonné à la hâte.

- Je veux que tu fasses une analyse complète sur ces cheveux, je pense qu'ils sont du type A01-B00-C05-D33 mais vérifie quand même, on est jamais trop prudent. Tu auras l'aide de toute mon équipe.

- D'acco d'acc' !

La motivation d'Abby à retravailler avec elle l'a fit sourire, et elle était heureuse de refaire équipe avec elle. Elle remarqua que la gothique lui avait manqué, bien plus que Tim, Gibbs ou Ducky. Cette révélation lui noua l'estomac, mais elle repoussa cette évidence, se concentrant sur l'enquête.

- L'otage est ma demi-sœur, Cailin Martin, elle a dix-neuf ans et a subi une greffe de rein, il y a moins d'un mois. C'est pourquoi il est important de la retrouver le plus rapidement possible, sinon elle risque le rejet.

Tout en parlant, elle avait imprimé une photo et débarrassé l'ensemble du tableau pour la mettre au milieu et inscrire autour les différentes informations. A la fin de son monologue, Gibbs fut le premier à réagir.

- Content de voir que tu n'as rien oubliée de ce que je t'ai appris. Tony, vérifie son passé. Ziva, trouve son dossier médical et parle à son médecin. McGee, tu t'occupe de la localisation de son portable. Je vais voir le Lieutenant pour qu'on ait une salle plus grande.

- Gibbs, attends. Je veux Jane avec nous sur ce coup, sinon je ne tiendrais pas.

- Accordé !

Et il s'en alla, n'oubliant pas de donner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de DiNozzo qui était resté la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas le seul, Jane semblait faire face à une nouvelle personne devant elle.

Et elle devait avouer que cette facette-là de la légiste lui plaisait bien.

Seule la dernière phrase de Maura lui avait fait comprendre que c'était bien elle. Cette dernière s'assit sur ses genoux cherchant un peu de courage pour retrouver Cailin, et, après un tendre et fougueux baiser, elles se séparèrent.

Maura trouva dans les yeux de sa femme tout ce dont elle avait besoin et une grande admiration qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans les yeux sombre. Elle passa sa main le long de la joue de la brune, lui passant tout son amour pour elle dans cette simple caresse.

- Je dois appeler Hope.

- Je peux le faire si tu veux.

- Non, je suis la seule responsable.

- Maur', laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne connais peut-être pas ton côté enquêtrice mais je sais à quel point tu t'investis dans la vie de ta sœur et je veux pas risquer de te perdre en te regardant courir derrière un dangereux criminel sans partenaire. Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner dans la salle de conférence que tu passes ton coup de fil dans le calme.

- Merci.

- Non, c'est à moi de te remercier de ne pas m'avoir laissé de côté pour cette enquête.

Maura lui adressa un sourire et l'embrassa chastement avant de se relevé.

Ainsi, elles partirent main dans la main vers la dite salle. Jane attrapa au passage une bouteille d'eau sur son bureau. Annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles laisse souvent un goût amère en bouche, elle ne le sait que trop bien pour les avoir sortit des centaines de fois au cours de toutes ses années au service de la BPD.

Une fois la porte fermée, elles se retrouvèrent dans le calme. Maura en profita pour s'apaiser et se préparer à sa prochaine action, téléphoné à sa mère biologique. Jane, après avoir posé la bouteille sur la table, s'assit et attira Maura à elle pour qu'elle s'installe sur ses genoux. Trouvant une position où elle se sentait à l'aise, Maura prit son courage à deux mains et appela.

Ce qu'elles ignoraient toutes les deux c'est que quatre paires d'yeux les observaient en attendant le résultat de leur recherche respective. Gibbs était heureux de voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille heureuse et surtout très bien accompagné. Tony et McGee retrouvaient la personne qu'ils avaient toujours connus et admirer, et Ducky se félicitait d'avoir aidé Maura à changer de vie pour une vie meilleure et où elle était rayonnante de joie et d'amour. Ils avaient toujours su qu'elle trouverait un jour une personne digne d'elle.

Bien que l'annonce que ce soit une femme les ait légèrement perturbés, ils s'y étaient fait, et la joie qu'ils lisaient en elle était incomparable à tout ce qu'ils avaient connus.

Lorsque les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs camarades d'enquête, Gibbs arriva un nouveau café à la main. Un sourire se forma sur son visage quand il vit son équipe telle qu'il l'avait toujours espéré. Mais son visage se referma bien vite quand il croisa le regard figé de celle qui était affiché sur le tableau face à lui. Ils devaient agir au plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on… commença-t-il.

Mais il fut interrompu par le portable de Maura qui sonnait. Son visage pâlit quand elle vit un numéro inconnu s'afficher. La chaleur de la main de Jane au fond de la sienne la calma et, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle décrocha.

Dès les premiers mots de son interlocuteur, elle fit signe à McGee de lancer la recherche de géolocalisation. Elle voyait les différentes antennes s'allumer mais Haswari coupa court à tout espoir en raccrochant avant la fin de la localisation. Il fallait quelques secondes avant que tous reprennent leur respiration qu'ils avaient coupée instinctivement.

Les antennes indiquaient toutes une large zone entre la route 93 et l'hôpital, autant dire, encore trop grande pour tenter quoique ce soit.

Tous se jetèrent frénétiquement sur leur clavier pour suivre cette nouvelle piste, tous sauf Maura qui se dirigea vers les toilettes, une envie de frapper dans les murs pour se soulager de sa souffrance. Ziva l'avait vu partir et décida de la suivre, après tout, personne ne savait ce que lui avait dit Haswari et elle pouvait décider de leur fausser compagnie pour se jeter dans le piège grand ouvert qu'il lui avait préparé. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son demi-frère pour lui faire confiance.

Lorsqu'elle trouva Maura, elle était face au grand miroir des toilettes de femmes bien peu fréquentées par le nombre femme peu élevé dans le service de criminelle de la BPD. Ziva s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte laissant à celle qui l'avait précédé dans l'équipe du NCIS le soin de se calmer. Elle fut surprise par la vitesse à laquelle Maura répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-Il voulait seulement que je sache que Cailin est en vie et que celle-ci ne dépendait plus que de moi. Il a ajouté quelque chose au sujet des relations étranges que vivaient les demi-frères et sœurs. Je crois qu'il m'en veut plus qu'à toi, il a toujours su que tu quitterais le Mossad. Mais il ne pensait pas aussi rapidement. Et je crois qu'il me tient pour responsable de ton entrée au NCIS.

-Il avait raison et je préfère ma vie d'aujourd'hui mais sache que je veux autant que toi le voir disparaître de cette terre malgré les moments joyeux que l'on a vécu ensemble, il a ruiné la réputation de ma famille. Et tu n'y es pour rien. Un jour ou l'autre, je serais quand même partie de cette organisation qui ne me convenait plus. Ta décision n'a en aucun cas précipiter la mienne.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant lequel les deux femmes se regardèrent fixement.

-On devrait y retourner, dit Maura au bout d'un moment, la mère de Cailin ne va pas tarder.

- Tu as raison.

En effet, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, ce fut en même temps que Hope qui entra telle une actrice en criant qu'elle voulait parler à Maura dans l'instant. La personne en question s'approcha non s'en auparavant avoir regardé dans les yeux Jane pour lui demander son soutient. Ce que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs lui accorda sans peine puisqu'elle se leva et la suivit vers la salle de conférence avec Hope. Elle savait que les relations entre Maura et sa mère biologique n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

Mais contre toute attente, Hope éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa fille biologique, serrant les pans de la blouse de la blonde à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

- Je t'en supplie, Maura, retrouve-là, hoqueta Hope entre deux sanglots.

Désemparée, Maura lança un regard vers Jane qui hocha lentement la tête. La blonde passa ses bras autour de sa mère, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle avait rêvée de ce moment depuis des années, et même si ce n'était pas la situation idéale, elle profitait de l'étreinte de sa mère.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour !

Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 6 !

Merci encore à _Erec_ pour son aide pour le chapitre 5 et celui-là. N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur sa fic **Nouveau Départ** qui est un vrai régale de lecture !

Merci encore à _Satnaaa_ pour la correction, et encore et toujours merci à vous chers reviewers, sans qui cette fic ne serait pas aussi passionnante à écrire (bon, et parce que j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide, je l'avoue.)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapter 6**

Lorsque Maura quitta la salle, Gibbs lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans l'ascenseur. Elle accepta cette petite escapade dans son territoire avec joie. Elle ne fut pas tant surprise que ça de voir que Gibbs avait trouvé le moyen d'arrêter la cage entre deux étages. Maura attendit en silence sachant que le premier qui devait parler était celui qui avait stoppé la machine. Leroy ne la fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va.

-Maura, réellement, je sais que les prises d'otages ne sont pas ce que tu préfères depuis que tu as croisé Haswari.

-Gibbs, s'il te plaît, notre temps est compté.

Elle remit en route l'appareil et ils finirent le chemin en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, leurs oreilles furent assaillies par de la musique ou plutôt du bruit. Maura sentit un sourire éclairer son visage. Combien de fois avait-elle repensée à Abby pendant les quelques années où elle avait reconstruit sa vie, avant de rencontrer Jane ? Une sonnette retentit lorsqu'ils passèrent l'encadrement de la porte. Abby se retourna vers eux et sourit.

- Toujours à temps Gibbs. Oh, Maura je suis désolée.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de cette dernière qui ne réussit à la rattraper que grâce à ses vieux réflexes. Après un câlin de quelques secondes, Gibbs reprit la parole.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Abby?

- Il y a une grande quantité de glycérine, penyaerythrite, anhydride phtalique. Sinon Maura avait raison, ils sont du type A01-B00-C05-D33 qui correspond aux cheveux de Cailin, par contre, il n'y avait aucune trace d'ADN, on ne peut pas affirmer que c'est elle.

- C'est elle. Gibbs, on recherche une usine qui fabrique de la peinture pour carrosserie.

- Merci Abby, on y retourne.

Quand ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe, McGee avait déjà sortit un plan de la zone de recherche avec les usines qui fabriquaient de la peinture de carrosserie en rouge, il y en avait une petite dizaine. Jane, Ziva et Tony épluchaient des masses de documents papiers ou numériques pour éliminer tous les lieux où Haswari ne pouvait pas cacher Cailin.

Malgré leur bonne volonté, ils n'avançaient pas vite. Gibbs, Maura et Ducky les aidèrent comme ils purent.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand un vibreur coupa le silence baignant la pièce. Tous relevèrent les yeux vers Maura qui possédait l'objet qui émettait ce bruit. Celle-ci était face à la carte et notait un par un les lieux évincés de la liste des lieux possible.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à tous ces visages qui lui apportaient le courage nécessaire à décrocher car tous savaient qu'Haswari était le correspondant à l'autre bout de la communication. Alors que Jane glissait une main dans la sienne pour lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés, McGee lui fit signe qu'il était prêt.

- Maura Isles-Rizzoli… Très bien… Oui, je serais seule.

Jane avait sentit que la voix de Maura c'était cassé sur la dernière phrase, la communication coupée, ils regardèrent la carte affiché par McGee. Le coup de fil avait été passé depuis une usine encore en activité qu'ils avaient éliminée de la liste. Comment s'était-il prit pour faire passer un otage dans une usine sans se faire remarquer ?

C'est Maura qui leur souffla la réponse.

- Il s'est déplacé pour téléphoner, il m'a donné rendez-vous dans ce hangar désaffecté à côté.

Elle s'était avancé vers le tableau numérique, et avait placé son doigt sur la carte juste à l'ouest du point où Haswari avait appelé. Les agents du NCIS étaient en train de demander un gilet et une arme pour Maura. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient pas intervenir avant qu'Haswari n'ait vu Maura.

Seule Jane ne bougeait plus fixant la carte. Sa femme s'approcha en silence, n'osant la déranger dans ses pensées malgré le besoin de se sentir protéger par celle qu'elle aimait. Mais Jane avait vit le manège de Maura et ouvra ses bras sans quitter la carte des yeux.

La légiste n'en demanda pas plus et plongea dans ce havre de paix. Lorsque l'équipe arriva avec le matériel pour Maura, les deux femmes n'avaient pas bougés.

- Kate, on doit y aller.

- Je m'appelle Maura, Tony, souffla-t-elle.

L'agent du NCIS reçut une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour manquement à la demande de Maura, mais on ne pouvait lui enlever le sourire niais qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait vu celle-ci prendre la direction des affaires.

Inconsciente du regard des autres, Maura attrapa sa femme par la nuque et l'entraîna dans un langoureux baiser et colla son front à celui de la brune qui la fixait avec amour, les bras entourant sa taille.

Elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, et Maura alla enfiler le gilet pare-balle. Elle s'empara d'une arme qu'elle coinça à l'arrière de son jean qu'elle avait revêtue pour l'occasion. Le contact de l'acier contre sa peau la fit frissonner, n'ayant plus l'habitude.

Une fois Maura prête, Gibbs donna le signal de départ et l'équipe se dirigea vers la sortie du poste. La légiste s'aperçut que sa femme ne les suivait pas, et se retourna, en même temps que la détective venait de trouver quelque chose.

- Attendez !

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, surpris. Ils firent demi-tour pour écouter les explications de Jane qui ne tarda pas à leur donner.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'Haswari était avant tout un sniper.

- Oui, et alors?

- Regardez la taille des bâtiments. Celui de l'appel est plus haut de 10 mètres et même espacé de 150 mètres, le tir pour un tireur d'élite est facile entre le toit du premier bâtiment et le centre du second en laissant les portes ouvertes. De plus, il n'y a pas de vent aujourd'hui.

- J'ai compris, mon demi-frère ne va pas se montrer, il va tirer du haut du toit sur Maura.

- C'est ça.

- Bien vu inspecteur Rizzoli. On y va, on avisera sur place du meilleur choix.

Ainsi, tout le monde pu repartir vers leur voiture respective. Jane prenant le volant de celle de Maura. Le voyage se déroulait dans le silence le plus complet, les deux femmes étant trop préoccupées par les différentes issues possibles.

Alors qu'elles approchaient du lieu de la rencontre, Maura reprit la parole.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Merci pour m'avoir fait rire, ces dimanches matins sous la couette, ces joggings dans les parcs de Boston et surtout pour tout l'amour que tu m'as porté. Merci pour m'avoir offert l'opportunité d'être heureuse, de connaitre l'amour d'une famille, la chaleur réconfortante d'un amour pur et sincère. Je t'aime Jane, comme je n'ai jamais autant aimé. Ne l'oublie jamais. Ne _m'_oublie jamais.

Jane ne répondit pas trop marquée par le sous-entendu de ces mots. Elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Maura, celle d'une femme forte et ambitieuse sachant se faire respecter. Aujourd'hui, elle risquait de tout perdre.

Après s'être garé, elle se pencha vers Maura et l'embrassa en pensant que ça serait sûrement le dernier. Il était emplit d'amour, de compassion et désespérer. Il ne fût pas des plus sensuelles mais de ceux qui sont emplis de sentiments.

Quand elles se séparèrent, elles restèrent un instant front contre front leur regard ancré dans celui de l'autre, luttant comme elles pouvaient contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Leur regard parlaient plus pour elles que de simples mots. Depuis toujours, elles avaient eut cette faculté de se comprendre en un seul regard, et elles étaient heureuses de voir que malgré les années, leur complicité n'en était que plus forte que jamais.

Elles sortirent de la voiture quelques secondes après. L'équipe du NCIS était prête à intervenir, McGee face à son ordinateur. Gibbs leur expliqua qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de sauver tout le monde mais le cœur des deux femmes ne se desserra pas pour autant.

Le plan était risqué. Tony et Gibbs feraient le tour du bâtiment désaffecté, lorsqu'ils seraient entrés, McGee fermerait les portes à distance. Les deux hommes devaient s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Ziva s'installerait sur l'usine qui les séparait d'Haswari avec son fusil. Elle avait pour mission de valider l'identité de son demi-frère et le tuer en cas de besoin. Jane et Maura, elles, monteraient sur le toit où celui-ci se trouvait pour l'empêcher de le tuer.

Après avoir vérifié leur matériel, tous se séparèrent, le cœur lourd, après quelques étreintes maladroites. Ziva fut rapidement en place et donna le feu vert de départ ainsi que la confirmation de l'identité de leur tireur. Pendant leur ascension, Maura expliqua à Jane qu'elle voulait faire face à Haswari seule. Malgré les protestations de sa femme, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était _son_ histoire.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Maura s'avança vers l'homme allongé laissant Jane derrière un conduit d'aération. Elle cria et Haswari lâcha son arme pour se retourner. Il sourit en voyant Maura seule face à lui. Dans le même temps, les gars sauvèrent Cailin sans difficulté.

L'homme se redressa, son sourire toujours aussi mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

- Dr Maura Isles-Rizzoli, Médecin Légiste en Chef du Massachussetts, ou devrais-je dire, ancien agent spécial Caitlin Todd.

Maura serra les dents, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Le poids du gilet pare-balle semblait s'alourdir au fil des secondes.

- Comment as-tu fais pour tromper ma vigilance ? dit-il.

La légiste haussa un sourcil. Il parlait de ce sujet ainsi ? Comme s'il prenait des nouvelles d'une vieille amie qu'il n'aurait pas vu depuis des années ?

- Tu as utilisée une personne qui te ressemblait, c'est ça ? continua-t-il.

S'en fut trop pour Maura.

- Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-elle sèchement, faisant sursauter Jane. Je ne suis pas aussi lâche que toi pour payer quelqu'un pour mourir à ma place ! J'ai des convictions, et si je devais mourir, c'aurait été moi, et personne d'autre !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? cracha-t-il, la haine suintant de ses paroles.

Maura eut un rire sans joie, que Jane ne connaissait pas.

- Les balles à blanc, tu connais ? dit la blonde d'une voix aussi glaciale et coupante que la grêle.

L'homme plissa les yeux.

- Tu as changée, Kate, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je m'appelle Maura, maintenant, claqua-t-elle. Kate est morte depuis qu'elle à passé ce pacte avec toi.

- Ce pacte que tu as décidé de briser en remplaçant les _vraies _balles par des balles de débutant.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment, sans dire un mot.

Derrière la conduite d'évacuation, Jan commença à paniquer, et, au moment où elle décida de voir ce qu'il se passait, la voix d'Haswari retentit.

- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que toi, catholique pratiquante, la seule femme que je connaisse qui respecte les règles qu'on lui impose, se soit mariée à une femme. C'est marrant, hein ?

Maura plissa les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là-dedans, dit-elle. Si tu essaie de m'avoir en parlant de ma femme, tu te trompe.

Contre toute attente, Haswari éclata de rire. C'était un rire dément, qui fit frissonner de peur les deux jeunes femmes.

- Même sans ta femme, je t'ai eut, dit-il, en glissant un regard au loin.

Alors qu'Haswari ce tut, Jane suivit le regard de l'homme et aperçut une personne sur le toit d'en face. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas Ziva qui était sur le toit Est, la femme étant plus fine et à l'opposé de cet endroit. Elle comprit immédiatement que l'homme face à sa femme avait prévu un plan pour la tuer même si elle découvrait où il se cachait. Elle bondit de sa cachette en criant.

-Tireur au Nord !

Une détonation suivit d'une deuxième se fit entendre. Jane reçut la balle destinée à Maura dans le ventre. Son gilet pare-balles venait de prendre un coup. Maura vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux en voyant celle qu'elle aimait étendue au sol. Les images de Norfolk se mélangeaient aux nouvelles.

Dans son oreillette, Ziva lui apprit que la menace présente au Nord avait été éliminée.

Quand son regard se reporta vers Haswari, toujours debout face à elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Lentement, elle sortit son arme de derrière son dos, le regard toujours rivé dans celui de son ennemi. Elle leva le bras, l'arme suivant le mouvement, et le pointa devant elle glissant lentement le doigt sur la gâchette.

Elle vit le visage d'Haswari se vidé de ses couleurs.

Elle le vit regarder autour de lui, cherchant désespérément son arme.

Elle entendit Ziva hurler de ne pas tirer.

Mais la haine qu'elle ressentait à ce moment l'aveuglait, l'assourdissait.

Jane dans un râle de douleur lui cria la même chose que Ziva.

Mais l'esprit de Maura n'avait qu'une chose en tête. La douleur que lui avait fait subir Haswari.

Tout en avançant vers lui le visage impassible, les larmes débordant de ses yeux, elle vida son chargeur dans la poitrine de celui-ci, se fichant pas mal des conséquences de son acte.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour !

Merci pour vos reviews, et voici le chapitre 7, qui arrive deux jours plus tôt (et oui, je suis gentille :D)

Je voudrais remercier les "habitué(e)s", ceux qui laissent des reviews depuis le début, et sachez que ça me fais toujours très plaisir de vous lire ! Je vous aime !

Encore un très grand merci à _Satnaaa _qui me donne un peu de son temps pour relire et corriger mes chapitres. Merci encore à _Erec _sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas encore là, et arriverais sûrement dans deux mois.

**Quelques précisions de dernière minutes que j'avais oubliée de mettre dans le chapitre précédent, et qui ne sera pas mentionner dans le reste de la fic : Hope n'a pas couché avec Doyle, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas le père de Maura. Maura à quand même était adopter par Constance Todd, qui a changer de nom de famille en Isles après que sa fille lui ai appris ce qu'elle avait fait avec Haswari. Hope à abandonner Maura à sa naissance, étant trop jeune et pas prête à être maman.**

**Voilà, j'ai fait le tour, et j'espère que ce n'est plus aussi incompréhensible pour vous.**

Trève de blabla, bonne lecture !

**Chapter 7**

_Le corps sans vie de l'homme bascule en avant, une flaque de sang se formant déjà autour de lui._

_Tout ce que je ressens n'est que de la haine. Je ne suis même pas soulagée qu'il soit mort._

_Mon chargeur est vide, produisant un désagréable cliquetis à chaque pression sur la gâchette._

_Mon bras se fait lourd et il retombe le long de mon corps._

_Le flingue s'échappe de ma main encore blessée, résonnant fortement contre le bitume dans le silence de mort qui c'est installé._

_Mon corps se fait lourd. Des étoiles multicolores dansent devant mes yeux. La bile me monte à la gorge. Mes jambes tremblent. Je me sens mal._

_Je sens mon corps chuté à terre, avant que le noir ne m'envahisse._

Des sirènes retentirent, alors que le corps d'Haswari tombait à terre, sans vie. L'expression vide de Maura effraya Jane, qui, le souffle court, ne parvennait plus à bouger. Ce n'est que quand elle vit que sa femme n'avait pas l'air bien qu'elle se redressa difficilement, grimaçant sous la douleur de l'impact de la balle contre son gilet pare-balles. Elle se précipita vers la légiste, et réussit à la rattraper avant que son corps ne touche violemment terre.

- Maura, bébé, s'il te plait, réponds-moi, souffla la brune et s'asseyant par terre, posant la tête de la blonde sur ses genoux. Je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir tué, tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, mais tu n'aurais pas du, Ziva l'avait en ligne de mire et il ne te menaçait pas… pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu… tu vas avoir d'énormes soucis… tu… tu risque d'aller en prison… s'il te plait, mon amour, réponds-moi, dis quelque chose…

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la détective sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire, se balançant inconsciemment d'avant en arrière, serrant le corps évanouie de sa femme contre elle. Elle embrassa le front de la blonde, laissant ses lèvres coller contre sa peau, lui murmurant des paroles en italien réconfortant, se fichant pas mal qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.

Elle ignora l'arrivée de l'équipe du NCIS, venant évacuer le corps d'Haswari. Elle ignora aussi que les anciens équipiers de Maura la fixaient avec douleur, compassion et tristesse. Cette femme qu'était Jane Rizzoli-Isles avait toujours eut l'air forte, indépendant, blagueuse et forte. Ils ne voyaient plus qu'une femme amoureuse apeuré par la perte de l'amour de sa vie.

Une boule au cœur, Ziva s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enquêtrice, qui ne réagit simplement qu'en resserrant la prise qu'elle avait sur le corps de Maura. Elle sentait les battements lents et irréguliers du cœur de la blonde sous elle, ce qui fit redoubler l'intensité de ses larmes.

- Jane… souffla Ziva, une boule dans la gorge. On devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital…

Jane ne répondit pas de suite, essayant de calmer ses sanglots violents.

- Je… je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte… murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée de chagrin.

L'israélienne passa un bras sous l'épaule de Jane, empoignant Maura par l'autre bras et les releva difficilement. Tony arriva en courant pour aider sa compagne. Quand il essaya de prendre Maura dans ses bras, Jane se fit légèrement violente, l'insultant en italien. L'agent la regarda incrédule, et comprit qu'elle souhaitait porter elle-même sa femme.

Malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son ventre, Jane prit Maura dans ses bras, passant un bras sous le dos de la blonde, l'autre derrière ses genoux et se redressa avec l'aide de Tony et de Ziva. Elle passa devant Gibbs, Tim et Ducky, le regard vide, rivé devant elle sans leur prêté attention. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit.

Elle savait ce que Maura risquait. La prison. Pour avoir tué un assassin alors qu'il ne la menaçait pas.

Arrivée aux escaliers permettant de descendre du toit, elle s'arrêta, attendant l'équipe du NCIS.

- C'est marrant, hein, leur dit-elle alors qu'ils approchaient d'elle, la voix cassé. Il ne la menaçait même pas, mais elle a quand même tiré. Elle à tué un homme de sang-froid, sans que je ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle a lui ôté la vie, alors qu'il l'a fait à des tas de personne.

Elle s'arrêta, sentant les larmes recoulées sur ses joues. Les agents ne dirent rien, respectant son silence.

- Elle va finir en prison alors qu'elle voulait simplement débarrassé ce monde d'une pourriture, souffla-t-elle, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler plus fort.

- Jane, l'interrompit Gibbs en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Nous ne la laisserons pas y aller, je t'en fais la promesse.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, mais il l'appréciait. Déjà, parce qu'elle rendait celle qu'il avait toujours considérer comme sa fille heureuse, et parce qu'elle lui rappelait lui quand il était plus jeune, à ses débuts.

La brune le regarda, les yeux emplit de désespoir, et vit une lueur de sincérité dans les prunelles du vieil homme. Elle hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes et se racla discrètement la gorge, avant d'entamer la descente des escaliers, serrant sa femme contre elle.

Arrivant à la porte du hangar, elle sentit Maura bougé contre elle.

- Maura ? Mon cœur ? appela-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis… désolée… marmonna la blonde, la voix rauque.

- Ne le soit pas, bébé, dit la brune en resserrant sa prise sur elle. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital. Ils vont sûrement te garder ce soir en observation, et…

- Cailin… souffla la blonde. Où… est-elle… ?

- Shhh, tout va bien, elle est en sécurité, Abby la ramène chez sa mère.

Elle sentit Maura hocher difficilement.

- Jane ? murmura Maura, en sentant l'obscurité l'envahir à nouveau. Je t'aime, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien…

Jane sentit le poids de la blonde s'alourdir une seconde fois. Elle passa sa bouche dans les cheveux dorés, respirant l'odeur apaisante de sa femme à plein poumons.

- Je t'aime aussi, Maura, murmura-t-elle.

Une fois en vue des secours, une équipe de sauvetage accoururent vers eux, transportant un brancard, sur lequel Jane posa amoureusement sa femme.

- Maura ! s'exclama une voix, alors que les secours guidaient le brancard vers l'ambulance.

Jane, qui s'était posté aux côtés de se femme, ne lâchant pas sa main, se retourna en reconnaissant la voix appelant sa femme.

- Cailin… souffla la brune, alors que la jeune arrivait à hauteur de la légiste.

L'adolescente était en larme et ne cessait de s'excuser. Les secours voulurent repousser la jeune femme qui les gênait pour rentrer le brancard dans l'ambulance, mais Jane autorisa la demi-sœur à Maura de monter avec eux.

- Je suis désolée, dit Cailin, se calmant peu à peu.

- Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Jane en passant son autre bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Et tu n'étais pas sensée être avec Abby pour rentrer chez toi ?

- Je ne voulais pas rester sans rien faire alors que ma sœur m'a sauvé la vie.

Jane la fixa avec un petit sourire.

- Je… j'étais dans la voiture avec vos collègues et… j'ai… entendue des… choses… commença la plus jeune, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait dire ou pas.

- Maura t'expliqueras tout l'heure venue, d'accord ? Maintenant, ce qu'il faut faire, c'est rester à ses côtés, et lui dire de se battre pour qu'elle reste avec nous, d'accord ?

Cailin hocha la tête, regardant sa demi-sœur.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, et toi, tu m'as offert un rein, et tu te mets en danger pour moi… à ta sortie de l'hôpital, je voudrais recommencer à zéro. Tu es ma sœur, après tout.

Jane fit un petit un sourire et serra la main de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire dénué de joie et soupira.

- Tu pense qu'elle acceptera mes excuses ?

- Oh que oui, Maura est comme ça, même si tu lui fais la pire crasse, elle sera toujours capable de te pardonner.

La jeune fille sourit en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Jane passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa femme, la regardant avec amour.

Les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés ces quelques jours l'avaient épuisée, et tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment, c'était de se prendre une bonne douche et d'aller s'affaler sur son canapé avec une bière, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas laisser Maura seule. Alors elle resterait avec elle, le temps qu'elle serait à l'hôpital.

- Je suis contente que vous vous soyez trouvé, dit Cailin en voyant tout l'amour que portait Jane à sa sœur. Je me doutais que vous finiriez ensemble.

Jane lui adressa un sourire.

- Merci, dit simplement Jane.

Mais dans ce simple mot, résonnait un remerciement plus profond que la jeune fille devina. Elle savait que Jane n'étalait pas facilement ses sentiments, à part quand Maura était dans les parages, mais que ses gestes valaient plus que de simples mots. Alors quand Jane la prit par l'épaule pour la soutenir, elle eut un grand sourire.

Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrir, et les deux femmes sortirent pour laisser le champ libre aux ambulanciers.

L'annonce que le Médecin Légiste en Chef du Massachussetts était blessé avait rapidement fait le tour, et les meilleurs médecins se présentèrent pour soigner le plus rapidement possible la blonde.

Pendant que Maura allait en salle d'observation, Cailin et Jane restèrent dans la salle d'attente. L'enquêtrice c'était assise, plaçant sa tête dans ses mains, respirant fortement, pendant que Cailin s'était appuyée contre un mur, le visage plongé dans son téléphone.

- Maman arrive, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, faisant sursauter la détective.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait suffisamment Hope pour se dire que la femme allait simplement s'inquiéter pour Cailin, et pas pour Maura. Et elle avait peur de ne pas contenir sa colère pour cette femme qui ne se souciait pas de son autre fille, dans un état encore plus critique que la plus jeune. Elle n'en voulait pas à Cailin, non. Elle avait fait ses preuves en s'inquiétant réellement pour la femme qu'elle nommait désormais sans problèmes sa sœur.

Mais celle qui avait encore des progrès à faire était Hope.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade blonde fit irruption dans la salle d'attente, le visage ravagé par les larmes et l'inquiétude. La détective serra les dents en voyant la mère biologique de Maura serrer fortement Cailin dans ses bras, heureuse de la retrouver. La brune forma ses poings et ravala les insultes amères qui menaçaient de sortir.

D'un coup, Hope se tourna vers Jane et la sonda avec tristesse. Les mots qu'elle adressa à Jane lui firent plaisir, et un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hope en s'asseyant à côté de Jane en posant une main sur son épaule.

- On a pas encore eu de nouvelles, dit la brune avec une voix rauque.

Contre toutes attentes, Hope baissa la tête et se mit à sangloter. Légèrement surprise, Jane passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde et la réconforta maladroitement.

- Je suis… tellement nulle… marmonna la blonde entre deux sanglots. Je n'ai pas été une bonne mère. Je… je suis tellement désolée… Je ne l'ai même pas remercié comme il fallait quand elle a donné un de ses reins à Cailin… Je…

- Shhh, murmura Jane en passant sa main le long du dos de Hope avec un petit sourire. Vous lui parlerez dès qu'elle sera sortit de l'hôpital, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit trop faible pour entendre vos excuses et les accepter.

Hope releva la tête, les yeux rougis.

- Vous… vous pensez réellement qu'elle acceptera mes excuses ?

Jane lança un regard à Cailin, légèrement amusé.

- Comme je l'ai dit à votre fille pas plus tard que toute à l'heure, vous pouvez faire la pire crasse à Maura, elle sera toujours capable de vous pardonner.

Un sanglot soulagé secoua la poitrine de la blonde et un sourire vint bizarrement illuminer ses traits. Elle se leva d'un bond, essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

- Je reviens, dit-elle avant de partir en courant vers la salle où reposait Maura.

Jane tourna sa tête vers Cailin, un sourcil relever. La plus jeune haussa les épaules et se laissa glisser le long du mur, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Jane se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse, depuis toute à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La plus jeune soupira et baissa la tête.

- Ça fait plus d'un mois que Maura m'a donner son rein pour que je vive, et depuis, je ne l'ai pas encore remercié…

- Stop, Cailin, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu as tout le temps que tu veux pour la remercier après qu'elle soit sortit. Ne t'en fais pas.

Cailin regarda Jane, la remerciant du regard.

A ce moment, Hope revint, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle aux deux femmes. J'ai réussis à convaincre les médecins de nous laisser entrer dans la chambre à Maura.

Jane se leva, soulagée, et suivit Hope. Mais au même moment, une voix interpella la détective.

- Mlle Rizzoli !

L'humeur de Jane, déjà sombre, devint encore plus maussade qu'elle ne l'était. Elle se tourna vers la femme, où ne transparaissait aucune crainte, aucune inquiétude.

- Mme Isles, dit la brune, les dents serrées. Que faites-vous là ?

La plus âgée la regarda avec surprise.

- Mais voyons, je viens voir ma fille ! s'exclama l'artiste, visiblement outrée.

- Votre fille, comme vous dites si bien, n'a pas besoin de vous en ce moment, cracha Jane, passablement énervée. Vous n'avez pas été là quand elle en avait le plus besoin, alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

- Mais… bredouilla Constance, chamboulé.

- Maintenant laissez-nous, et retournez à vos œuvres plus intéressante que votre fille.

La colère de Jane venait d'éclater. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait dans le futur, mais tout ce qui l'importez, à ce moment, était de savoir si Maura allait bien, et ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle s'évanouisse.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonjour !

En ce froid hivernal, je vous livre ce huitième et peut-être avant-dernier chapitre.

Merci à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices pour m'avoir suivis jusqu'au bout de cette aventure, et merci à ma bêta, aka _Satnaaa _pour la relecture et la correction des chapitres.

Le prochain chapitre viendra sûrement plus tard que d'habitude, je ne l'ai qu'à peine commencer et je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment pour écrire.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapter 8**

Elle passa la porte de la chambre seule, Hope lui disant qu'elles pouvaient prendre leur intimité pour des _retrouvailles _tranquilles et calmes.

Maura était allongée sur le lit de l'hôpital, relié à des machines étranges dont Jane ne fit pas attention. Elle ne voyait que la blonde allongé, plus pâle que la chemise blanche de mauvais goût qu'elle portait, des cernes violacées courant sous ses yeux clos, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage, créant une auréole doré.

Jane s'avança lentement et vint se mettre à ses côté, empoignant délicatement sa main dans un même mouvement. Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde, en faisant attention de ne pas écraser la femme qu'elle aimait et posa son autre main sur son ventre couvert par la couverture blanche de l'hôpital.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle pensa à la réaction de Maura quand elle verra le si mauvais goût de la décoration de sa chambre. Elle savait que la légiste pouvait se montrer parfois excessive quant à ses réactions. Mais c'était tout ce qui faisait son charme, et tout ce qui avait conquise la brune.

Un gémissement de douleur la sortit de ses pensées et son regard se porta sur la blonde alité. Ses yeux, bien qu'encore fermés, bougeaient à un rythme trop rapide, son front était froncé, et quelques gouttes de sueur parsemaient son visage. Aussitôt, elle entendit la machine qui régulait les battements de son cœur s'affolé, redoublant le _BipBip _strident et incessant.

Jane se leva d'un bond, comme monté sur ressort et parcourut la pièce du regard, alors que des infirmières, ainsi que Hope et Cailin, envahirent la chambre.

- Elle est en arrêt ! s'exclama une des infirmières.

Sur cette phrase, l'esprit de Jane se coupa de la réalité. Plus aucuns sons ne lui parvenait. Elle n'avait que les images qui défilaient à une allure folle devant elle.

_- Caches-toi ! cria Gibbs derrière un des piliers._

_Je grommelai mais fit ce qu'il me demandait, plaquant mon dos contre la pierre, mon arme collé contre moi. Le souffle court, je fis lentement le tour du poteau me dissimulant et m'arrêtais dès que j'eu un aperçut d'Haswari. Mon cœur s'emballa quand il plongea son regard dans le mien, avec une joie morbide._

_Je me retins de lui rigoler au nez, en sachant que c'était des balles à blanc qui se trouvait dans son fusil, et lui adressait sèchement un petit signe de tête. J'étais prête. Mon plan pouvait commencer._

_Je le vit ajuster son fusil pour le pointer sur Tony._

_C'était le moment._

_Je devais attendre d'entendre la détonation pour me précipiter sur mon coéquipier et le plaquer à terre pour le sauver, alors que l'assassin ne tirerait qu'en l'air._

_A ce moment, je me relèverai, à découvert et lui tirerai dessus, visant dans le mur derrière lui._

_Puis il appuierait sur la gâchette._

_Je soufflais un bon coup, et me mis en position, plus que prête à mettre mon plan en action._

_La détonation retentit, claquant violemment dans l'air, semblant faire vibrer le vent, alors que je m'élançais le plus vite que je pouvais vers mon coéquipier. Je me jetais sur lui, le propulsant par terre, et, sans attendre, fis une roulade avant, me positionnant pour tirer, puis appuyais sur la gâchette deux fois._

_Comme convenus, les balles se fichèrent dans le mur, mais ce qui n'était pas prévus, c'était qu'elles se plantent à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Enervé, il chargea son snipper et tira, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres._

_La balle atteignit ma tête, m'assommant sur le coup. Le principal, c'était que je n'étais pas morte, mais que tout le monde le croit._

_Je savais que si Gibbs ou quelqu'un d'autre que Ducky venait à apprendre mon pacte avec ce diable, m'en voudrait, mais tout ce qu'il comptait, à présent, c'était leur survie avant tout. Et avant que le noir ne m'envahisse, je priais pour que le meurtrier tienne sa promesse._

Alors que les infirmières commençaient à abandonner tout espoir de sauver Maura, le _Bip _redevint régulier, et la respiration de la blonde s'apaisa. Jane, qui s'était mise dans un coin, retenant ses larmes, soupira de soulagement, et laissa échapper quelques gouttes salées qui glissèrent sur ses joues.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna. Elle vit Gibbs lui sourire légèrement. Sans un mot, elle lui rendit et se dirigea vers le lit de Maura, alors qu'un médecin entrait dans la chambre. Aussitôt, Jane lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Seule la famille… commença-t-il.

- Oui, oui, je connais le refrain, soupira Jane en sortant son insigne. Je suis sa femme, le détective Jane Rizzoli-Isles je veux savoir pourquoi elle s'est évanouie alors qu'elle se portait à merveille jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le médecin hocha la tête, mais ne parla toujours pas. Gibbs comprit qu'il devait sortir et attendre dehors. Il pressa affectueusement l'épaule de Jane, lui faisant passer son soutient, et sortit rejoindre son équipe. Cailin et Hope se rapprochèrent.

- La greffe de rein l'a énormément affaibli, dit-il en prenant le dossier de la légiste. Elle a pu récupérer, mais il semblerait que certains événements survenus récemment lui auraient causé un trop gros traumatisme, et que sa fatigue soit revenue. Ce qui lui aurait causé cet évanouissement.

Jane se tourna vers sa femme, ignorant la suite des paroles du médecin et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur le front avec amour. Elle ferma les yeux au contact et les rouvrit en se redressant légèrement. Elle s'installa près du buste de sa femme, passant ses doigts sur sa joue, ignorant complètement la présence des autres, se focalisant sur le doux visage endormis de la blonde.

- Hey… murmura-t-elle en s'emparant de sa main. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais… je veux que tu sache que je suis là, que je suis à tes côtés et que je ne te laisserais pas. Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie, réveille toi…

Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire et sans qu'elle ne fasse aucun mouvement pour les essuyer. Sa vue était brouillée, faisant danser les images devant elle, mais elle s'en fichait, toujours concentrer sur sa femme.

Une main se posa de nouveau sur son épaule et elle releva les yeux. Korsak et Frost se trouvaient devant elle, le regard désolé. Elle se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour rentrer sans qu'elle puisse les entendre arrivés, mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait tellement absorbée par ses pensées, que c'était sûrement cette cause-là. Vince passa sa main dans son dos et commença à le faire aller le long de son dos dans un mouvement affectueux.

- Le médecin m'a dit que c'était les événements précédents qui lui avaient pompés toute son énergie, dit Jane, la voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. Déjà qu'elle avait été affaiblis par son ablation du rein, ses efforts physiques l'ont achevé. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Les deux détectives ne dirent rien, se contentant d'être là pour la brune. Ils savaient que les mots étaient superflus pour elle, ce qu'il comptait, c'était leur présence, et qu'ils parlent ou non, elle s'en fichait complètement. Seule leur présence lui prouvait qu'ils tenaient à elles, et qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elles.

La détective se redressa soudainement en essuyant ses larmes avec empressement. Elle renifla légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Aller, arrêtons toutes ses larmes, elle n'aimerait pas nous voir comme ça, dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

- Je ne pleure pas, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil, dit Frost en essuyant une larme du coin de son œil.

- Et moi je suis allergique au pollen, renchérit Korsak en se frottant les yeux.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur le visage.

- Sérieusement ? Du pollen ? Dans un hôpital ? dit Frost.

- Ouais, bah on fait avec c'qu'on a, grommela le sergent.

Jane rigola, et se tourna vers Maura, toujours endormie. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui retirait des mèches qui s'étaient collées sur son visage. Même ainsi, Jane ne put s'empêcher de la trouver toujours aussi magnifique.

Elle effleura la joue de la légiste tendrement sous les regards affectueux de ses collègues, et se figea quand elle sentit Maura remuer. Elle vit ses sourcils se froncer et sa tête se pencher sur les côté.

- Maura ? Mon cœur ? Tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

La blonde grommela légèrement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, avant de se plisser douloureusement, agressé par la forte luminosité de la pièce. Son regard clair passa sur le plafond et plongea dans deux onyx remplit d'amour.

- Jane… souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque et basse.

- Shhh, je suis là, lui assura la brune avec un sourire soulagé. Je suis toujours là, je ne te quitterais pas.

La blonde eut un léger sourire et elle leva difficilement la main au niveau du visage de la brune pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

- Je le sais… murmura-t-elle. Merci.

Jane s'empara de sa main et l'embrassa, sans la quitter des yeux. Frost et Korsak étaient sortit discrètement, voulant leur laisser leur intimité. Ils allèrent à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, à où ils retrouvèrent l'équipe du NCIS au complet, Angela, Frankie, Cailin, Hope et à leur plus grande surprise, Constance. Les deux hommes se prirent un café et s'approchèrent du groupe, où régnait un silence paisible.

- Maura s'est réveillé, dit Frost.

Cette simple phrase fit soupirer tout le monde de soulagement, et Angela étouffa quelques sanglots entre ses mains. Hope passa un bras autour des épaules de la mama Rizzoli, ce qui surprit tout le monde, et encore plus la concerné, mais personnes ne dit rien, ni Angela qui se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire.

- Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Ziva après un petit moment de silence. Je veux dire, pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ?

- Son ablation du rein l'avait énormément affaiblit, dit Hope. Et avec les événements qui ont surgis toute cette semaine, cela à du la fatigué plus qu'elle ne devait l'avouer et elle n'a pas tenue le coup.

- C'est de ma faute, murmura Cailin, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey, ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Hope en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce n'est la faute de personne, d'accord ?

- Je… si je n'avais pas écouté cet homme, on n'en aurait pas été là.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, Haswari aurait trouvé un moyen de piéger ta sœur, donc ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit Gibbs. Depuis qu'il l'a rencontrer, il a vouer une fascination morbide pour elle, donc que tu l'ai écouté ou non, il aurait tout fait pour avoir Maura.

- Frost ! Korsak ! s'exclama une voix, les faisant sursauter.

Les deux interpelés se retournèrent et firent face à leur chef.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Dr Isles aurait tué un homme ? dit-il, mi-inquiet, mi-énervé.

Un hoquet de stupeur parcourut les personnes présentes n'étant pas au courant. Angela était la plus sous le choc, et elle du s'asseoir pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

- Il attentait à sa vie ! la défendit Frost.

- Vous savez que j'ai le FBI et toutes les forces de l'ordre des Etats-Unis sur le dos, maintenant ? dit-il. Elle risque gros. Très gros. Pire que la fois où Rizzoli à tirer sur Doyle, et encore plus quand le Dr Isles à été suspecter de meurtre.

- Nous le savons, dit Korsak, avant que Frost ne dise un mot. Nous ferons tout pour que cela ne s'ébruite pas et que…

- Trop tard, la presse est déjà au courant, des centaines de journalistes font le pied de grue devant l'hôpital pour l'interroger à sa sortie.

Un soupir général se fit entendre, et même Cavanaugh semblait abattu par cette nouvelle. Il s'approcha des deux détectives et les fixa en silence.

- Faites ce qui est nécessaire pour protéger le Dr Isles, je ne veux en aucun cas que les agents du FBI ou qui que ce soit d'autres que nous n'approchent de sa chambre tant que toute cette agitation n'est pas calmé, ai-je bien été clair ? chuchota-t-il.

Korsak et Frost ouvrirent de grands yeux, surpris. Voyant que leur supérieur attendait une réponse, tout deux hochèrent la tête.

- Bien. Dites-lui de bien récupérer, et que le détective Rizzoli à trois semaines de congés.

Sur cette phrase, il adressa un petit hochement de tête à Angela avant de partir.

- Tu as compris ce qu'il vient de se passé ? demanda Frost à Korsak.

- Non, et je n'ai pas forcément envie de le savoir.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, pour commencer, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire pendant cette semaine à cause du boulot, mais je me suis rattraper aujourd'hui.

Avant-dernier chapitre tout en légèreté, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Le prochain sera l'épilogue, qui signera la fin de cette fiction.

Merci à _Satnaaa_ pour la relecture et la correction. Et merci pour vos reviews, encore et toujours !

Bonne lecture !

_Je rappel que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est la joie d'écrire sur des personnages que j'aime beaucoup._

**Chapter 9**

Le crayon entre les doigts, la feuille posée sur la table, elle se pencha en avant, posa son poignet sur le bois froid et commença un trait fin. Plus les traits se faisaient nombreux, plus le dessin qu'elle faisait prenait forme.

Sa main glissait avec agilité sur le papier, commençant par la forme d'un visage anguleux mais fin, une chevelure sauvage, des yeux légèrement plissé mais semblant briller, un nez fin, une bouche légèrement pulpeuse, s'arrêtant au niveau du cou.

Avec de grands coups de crayons précis, elle remplit les cheveux, les rendant sombres, ainsi que les yeux, et s'attaqua aux ombres, qu'elle plaça à divers endroits précis du visage.

Elle était tellement concentrer, qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et ne vit pas la brune s'avancer vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Jane s'était levée tôt pour se rendre à l'hôpital où sa femme dormait depuis maintenant deux jours. Elle aurait du sortir, mais les médecins préférèrent la garder encore quelques jours en observation pour voir si son état s'améliorait. Si tout allait bien, son médecin avait dit qu'elle pourrait sortir dans la soirée.

Elle monta à l'étage où se trouvait Maura et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte sans frapper et un petit sourire élargit ses lèvres quand elle vit sa femme pencher sur une feuille de papier, aussi concentrer que pour une enquête. Elle remarqua que la légiste avait reprit des couleurs et qu'elle semblait aller mieux.

Son regard glissa le long de la silhouette de la blonde, en remerciant le ciel qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de plus grave.

Sentant une présence près d'elle, Maura leva la tête et sourit en voyant Jane.

- Hey, souffla-t-elle. Tu arrive pile au bon moment.

- Ah bon ? dit la brune en se penchant pour attraper ses lèvres dans un chaste et tendre baiser.

- Oui, j'ai finis ton portrait, dit Maura avec un petit sourire, dissimulant le dessin contre sa poitrine.

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit encore plus et elle s'installa sur le lit, après que Maura ce soit décaler pour lui laisser de la place.

- Avant de te le donner, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, à mes côtés, dit Maura en prenant sa main. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps, et même si cela doit me mener droit en prison, je ne regrette pas. Ce que je regrette, c'est de te faire souffrir comme ça. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver ne m'effraie pas autant que ça, mais ce dont je voudrais m'excuser, c'est pour ce qu'il va peut-être se passer après que je sois sortit d'ici. Je sais qu'Haswari ne me menaçait pas, mais te voir allongé par terre, pratiquement inconsciente m'a fais voir rouge, et je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma haine envers lui me guidais et… je sais pas, j'ai… agis impulsivement. Je connais les conséquences de mon acte, je sais très bien que je risque gros, mais je n'arrive pas à regretter mon geste. Pourtant, je m'y force, Dieu seul sait comment je voudrais m'en vouloir de l'avoir tué, d'avoir laissé ma haine prendre le dessus, d'avoir fait ça à un homme qui le méritait, certes, mais qui ne me menaçait pas, où qui ne menaçait personne. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Le seul tord que je fais, c'est de risquer de te perdre. Tu… tu as vue cette partie de moi que je préférais terrer au plus profond de moi, ne plus jamais voir ressurgir, mais qui est ressortit. Et je… je suis tellement désolée…

Des larmes avaient commencées à couler le long de ses joues en abondance, se rendant compte que son acte allait peut-être lui coûter la liberté, et surtout, allait la séparer de la femme de sa vie.

- Hey… souffla Jane, une boule dans la gorge.

Elle enlaça fortement la légiste, qui enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa femme, laissant libre court à sa peine. Jane faisait de grands cercles dans le dos de sa compagne, tentant de la calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, la serrant entre ses bras, faisant fondre leur corps ensemble.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas, continua la détective sur un ton doux. Gibbs va s'arranger pour que tu sois écrouée, il ne te laissera pas aller en prison. Et moi non plus. On tient trop à toi pour te laisser y aller. Tu n'as pas à regretter d'avoir tué un assassin qui a tenter de tuer plus d'une fois, et qui a tuer plus de personne que je n'en ai mis en prison. Je ne te cache pas que voir cette facette de toi m'a énormément surprise, mais ce que je me dis en ce moment, c'est que je n'aurais plus peur désormais que tu sois sans défense si un jour il t'arrive quelque chose, même si je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Maura sentit la pression sur ses épaules se calmer, et ses larmes continuèrent à couler, mais moins douloureuse qu'au début. Elle avait eut peur que Jane la juge, qu'elle l'a quitte en ayant vue cette facette d'elle qu'elle avait voulue oubliée. Mais la brune l'avait soulagée en disant ces mots, en la rassurant.

Elles se séparèrent et Jane planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Alors, mon portrait ? demanda la brune avec un sourire sans lâcher la main de la légiste.

Cette dernière sourit et lui tendit la feuille. Jane s'en empara et le retourna. Un petit sourire vint élargir ses lèvres.

- Maur'… c'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle, en admiration devant le talent de la blonde.

Maura sourit et remercia la brune avec un sourire en serrant sa main.

- Alors ? Sais-tu quand je pourrais sortir ?

Jane sourit et leva les yeux vers la blonde.

- Si ton médecin voit que tu as assez récupérer, tu pourras sortir ce soir.

Un sourire éclatant étira les lèvres de la blonde et elle se pencha pour capturer la bouche de la brune dans un baiser passionné.

- Vivement qu'on soit à la maison… seule… souffla la légiste avec un clin d'œil langoureux.

Jane rigola et elles passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, à parler ou à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Toute la famille Rizzoli passa, les uns après les autres, ainsi que leurs collègues, et ses anciens coéquipiers du NCIS. Abby lui sauta littéralement dessus, en lui disant qu'elle lui avait fait peur, et de ne plus jamais recommencer. Maura rigola légèrement et elle promit à la gothique de ne plus refaire ça.

Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que deux personnes, dont Maura n'espérait pas la venue, entrent. D'abord timide, ils restèrent dans l'encadrement, alors que Maura les fixait avec émotion. L'équipe du NCIS s'éclipsèrent, souhaitant un bon rétablissement à la légiste, en lui promettant de revenir avant leur départ.

Maura adressa un sourire aux personnes restées dehors.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, dit Jane, soulagée en voyant le "couple" rentrer dans la chambre. Où est Cailin ?

- Elle ne va pas tarder, elle avait un petit truc à faire, dit la blonde. Maura… je suis déso…

- Hope, la coupa la légiste, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

- Si, dit la plus âgée en s'avançant. Je… je n'ai pas réagis comme il le fallait, avec toi. Je ne t'ai pas remercié comme il le fallait quand tu as offert un rein à Cailin. Alors je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fais, et pour tout ce que je n'ai pas fais, et je te remercie du fond de mon cœur d'avoir sauvé Cailin.

Elle avait attrapé la main libre de Maura et l'a serrait fortement, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux. La légiste avait remarqué que sa mère biologique n'avait pas dit _ma fille _pour nommer Cailin, mais avait utilisé son prénom. Jane aussi l'avait remarqué.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard et Maura se retourna vers sa mère biologique qui attendait sûrement une réponse.

- Hope, ne me remercie pas d'avoir sauvé Cailin. Après tout, c'est ma sœur, et j'ai toujours voulue avoir une sœur ou un frère. Et je te pardonne, même c'est fait depuis longtemps.

Emue, Hope enlaça fortement Maura, qui se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Cailin, qui sourit grandement en voyant sa mère et sa demi-sœur réconcilier.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et la brune s'approcha.

- Merci pour tout, Maura, dit-elle. Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'excuses, ni de remerciement, alors je ne te les dirais pas. Mais je voudrais que tu accepte ceci.

Sans que Maura n'ai pu rien dire, Cailin avait sortit un petit paquet plat et rectangulaire envelopper dans un papier cadeau rouge éclatant et le lui tendit. Jane lui serra la main et la lâcha pour qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir.

- Merci, Cailin, dit Maura, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, dit la brune en haussant les épaules, les joues légèrement rouges.

Maura sourit et ouvrit le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait un cadre, avec une photo dedans. Elle représentait Hope beaucoup plus jeune, le visage souriant, tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

- J'ai retrouvée cette photo dans un des cartons de maman, un jour qu'on déménageait, dit Cailin.

Hope s'approcha, les yeux remplit de larmes et posa une main sur l'épaule de la légiste.

- C'est le jour de ta naissance, quelques heures avant que Constance ne vienne te chercher, dit la blonde, une boule dans la gorge. Te faire adopter à été très dur, j'avais l'impression de m'arracher une partie de moi. Mais j'étais trop jeune, et je n'avais pas encore suffisamment les moyens pour t'élever. J'ai recherché la meilleure famille qui puisse exister pour prendre soin de toi, t'élever comme je n'aurais jamais su le faire, pour t'aimer, pour te rendre heureuse. Mais apparemment, j'ai échoué, là aussi.

- Non, tu n'as pas échoué, dit Maura en essuyant ses larmes. Certes, ce n'était pas la famille idéale, mais malgré tout, j'étais heureuse. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais j'étais heureuse.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Jane, mi-amusée, mi-outrée. Le Dr Isles ? Ne pas avoir d'explications ?

- Jane… soupira Maura en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elles éclatèrent de rire, avant que Maura ne s'aperçoive qu'une autre personne présente n'avait pas dis un mot depuis qu'il était entré. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de lui parler.

- Merci, dit-elle, simplement.

Il lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, dit-il. J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé de faire. C'est ton instinct qu'il faut remercier.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil affectif, et le sourire de la blonde s'élargit. Elle allait pour parler, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur Constance. Jane et Maura se raidirent, alors que la nouvelle venue se figeait en voyant Hope.

Un silence pesant s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Cailin décide de partir.

- Bon, je vais y aller, dit-elle. Je déteste les moments comme ça, alors je reviendrais plus tard.

Sans hésiter, elle enlaça Maura et Jane, qui furent légèrement surprise, avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir.

Hope soupira et se leva.

- Je vais y aller moi aussi, dit-elle. Prends soin de toi.

- Hope, attends, lui dit Maura.

L'interpellé se retourna vers sa fille.

- Passe à la maison, un de ces jours, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir. Avec Cailin, si elle veut, bien sûr.

Hope sourit.

- Avec plaisir.

Puis elle partit, le cœur léger.

- Toi aussi, Paddy, dit la légiste, alors qu'il commençait à partir.

Il se retourna vers la légiste et lui sourit en hochant la tête, avant de disparaitre dans le couloir. Constance était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant sa fille adoptive.

- Je vais aller me prendre un café, dit Jane en se levant. Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à l'oreille de la blonde.

Maura hocha la tête, et Jane l'embrassa avant de sortir, non sans avoir lancer un regard d'avertissement à Constance. Cette dernière profita que tout le monde soit partit pour rentrer dans la chambre. Sans un mot, elle prit place sur une chaise à côté du lit de sa fille et un silence s'installa, dans lequel Maura avait les yeux fixés droit devant elle.

- Je suis désolée, dit Constance, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

La légiste tourna la tête vers sa mère adoptive, un sourcil relevé. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu parler, la brune ouvrit la bouche.

- Je n'ai jamais été présente pendant toutes ses années, je ne me suis pas occupé de toi comme j'aurais du le faire. Je t'ai certes bien élevé, mais tu étais tout le temps seule, à l'école, comme à la maison. Ton père et moi n'étions jamais présents pour toi. Et pour cela, je voudrais m'excuser.

- Ne t'excuse pas, soupira Maura. Tu n'as peut-être pas été là quand j'étais petite, mais lorsque je t'ai imposé ce changement d'identité, tu as été là pour moi. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné, alors que tu aurais tout aussi bien pu le faire. Tu es resté. Alors ne t'excuse pas. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire de t'avoir fait endurer tout cela.

Constance se leva et passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa fille.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, ma chérie, lui dit-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je suis fière de toi. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir dû changer pour toi. Ne doute jamais de ça. Et je suis heureuse que tu ai trouvé Jane. J'étais sceptique, au début, mais je m'y suis faite. Si elle te rend heureuse, alors je le suis. Et si Hope doit rentrer dans ta vie… alors je l'accepterais. Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Emue, Maura glissa ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère adoptive.

- Merci, maman.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonjour la compagnie ! Avec un léger retard, je vous livre ce chapitre qui signera la fin de cette fic !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont aidé à voir le bout de cette histoire ! Continuez comme ça, vous êtes parfait(e)s !

Je remercie également _Satnaaa _pour sa relecture et la correction des chapitre.

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes, et que l'année 2014 vous soit agréable !

Bisous et à bientôt !

**Chapter 10**

- A la libération de Maura ! scandèrent en chœur les personnes autour de la table en levant leur verre au-dessus de leur têtes.

La légiste rougit, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'être au milieu de l'attention. Jane l'embrassa chastement, sous le regard fier et heureux de leurs mères respectives, se rappelant tous du stress que chacun avait ressentit quelques heures plus tôt.

_Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle. Maura avait la tête baissé sur ses mains, fixant sa bague à son doigt sans relâche, tandis qu'ils attendaient tous le verdict._

_Juste derrière Maura, se trouvait Jane, qui n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. Elle ne faisait que bouger, râlant intérieurement pour la longueur d'attente. Korsak, Frost, Frankie et Angela se trouvait à côté d'elle. Son frère et son coéquipier essayaient de la calmer, mais c'était comme essayé d'apprivoisé un lion déjà adulte. Autant dire, impossible._

_Juste derrière eux, il y avait Hope, Cailin et Paddy Doyle. Ce dernier avait vu en la personne de Maura, une chance de se racheter pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il espérait que son témoignage ai tenu la route, et qu'aucun des jurés ne douterait de ses paroles. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais si la légiste finissait derrière les barreaux à cause de lui._

_Au rang suivant, toute l'équipe du NCIS au complet attendaient le verdict. Ziva avait été le témoin principal, avec Jane, et elle espérait que ce qu'elle avait dit ne condamnerait pas Maura. Elle s'en voudrait éternellement si son témoignage ne valait rien._

_La porte en bois à côté du juge s'ouvrit, ce qui fit redresser la tête à Maura. Elle se tourna vers Jane pour trouver du courage pour ne pas craquer, et la brune se calma instantanément sous l'amour que lui portait la blonde. Elle hocha lentement la tête, lui signalant qu'elle était là avec elle, et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais, quoique soit le verdict._

_Un des jurés remis le papier au juge, qui le lu et qui hocha la tête, avant de lui rendre. Le stress de Maura était à son comble, et elle commençait à sentir son urticaire apparaitre, lui démangeant horriblement le cou. Elle se mit à essayer de réguler sa respiration pour se calmer, mais ce fut chose impossible quand le juré commença à parler._

_- Nous venons de délibérer, dit l'homme. Avec une majorité de voie, l'accusée, Dr Maura Isles-Rizzoli, Médecin Légiste en Chef du Commonwealth du Massachussetts, à été reconnue non-coupable._

La bonne humeur régnait dans la maison Isles-Rizzoli. Les éclats de rire résonnaient entre les murs, apportant son lot de joie après un moment difficile.

Tony avait bien parlé avec Maura et Jane, souhaitant tout le bonheur au couple, qui fut suivit par Ziva, McGee, Gibbs et Ducky. Abby, elle, était occupée à parlé avec Hope d'un sujet que Jane ne comprenait pas, qui comportait beaucoup trop de noms scientifiques, comme ceux que sa Maura utilisait généralement lors d'une enquête.

Au milieu de la soirée, des coups portés contre le bois de la porte d'entrée doucement firent taire tout le monde. Jane fronça les sourcils, et, après avoir vérifié que son arme n'était pas bien loin, elle alla ouvrir. Un immense sourire barra son visage quand elle vit qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

- Tommy ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire et enlaça la brune, rapidement, avant que cette dernière ne se recule pour le regarder dans les yeux, le visage dur.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu nous fais ça, d'accord ? lui dit-elle. Maura à faillit finir en prison, mais toi… Je ne veux plus que tu y retourne, d'accord p'tit frère ?

- Promis, dit-il avec sérieux.

Le sourire revint alors sur le visage de Jane et elle l'empoigna par le bras, le guidant à travers la maison, jusqu'au salon. Elle se tourna vers lui, juste avant qu'ils ne passent l'encadrement de la porte et lui fit un immense sourire.

- Je suis heureuse que soit là ce soir, lui dit-elle. Tu m'as manqué, p'tit frère.

Il rigola et lui embrassa le sommet de la tête.

- Tu m'as manqué, aussi, p'tite sœur, dit-il.

En entrant dans le salon, les conversations qui avaient repris cessèrent aussitôt. Le nouvel arrivant esquissa un petit sourire.

- J'espère qu'il reste de la place pour moi, dit-il, allégeant l'atmosphère.

Aussitôt, Angela sembla se réveillée, puisqu'elle se leva avec empressement et alla enlacer son fils, des larmes de joie perlant de ses yeux, alors que Jane retournait auprès de Maura, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil. La brune posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde et se pencha, lui embrassant le sommet de la tête.

- Une fois Tommy installé, on leur dit, murmura la brune rapidement avant de se redressée.

Maura sourit, glissa sa main dans celle de sa femme toujours sur son épaule, et se leva, alors que Tommy, ayant vu l'échange des deux jeunes femmes, s'approchait d'elles, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Enfin, je rencontre la personne qui à rendu ma sœur aussi heureuse, dit-il, souriant. Je suis Tommy.

- Maura, répondit-elle en acceptant sa poignée de main avec un sourire sincère. Ravie d'enfin te rencontré.

- Moi aussi, dit-il, faut dire que Jane n'a pas arrêté de parlé de toi à chaque fois qu'elle venait au parloir.

Maura resserra son étreinte sur la main de la brune, qui se rapprocha d'elle imperceptiblement, mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Tommy, dont le sourire s'élargit.

Se joignant à table, il fit la connaissance des collègues de sa sœur, des anciens coéquipiers de sa belle-sœur, et de sa famille. Tout ce petit monde rigolaient, se lançaient des piques avec humour, et Maura s'amusa à assommer tout le monde avec ses définitions scientifiques que personne à part Abby, Ducky et Hope comprenaient. Pour la faire taire, Jane l'embrassa, sous les regards attendrit de tout le monde, et celui légèrement gêné de Constance.

Quand le dessert fut servit, les deux femmes se regardèrent, et Maura hocha la tête. Elle se leva, réclamant le silence. Jane se leva à son tour, passant un bras autour de la taille de la blonde, qui s'appuya contre elle.

- Nous profitons que vous soyez tous ici pour faire une déclaration, dit Maura.

Jane vit le regard de sa mère s'illuminé d'un coup, et elle devina qu'elle savait déjà de quoi elles allaient parlées. Mais Jane la remercia intérieurement de ne rien dire pour l'instant et de ne pas faire la mère heureuse. Enfin, pas avant que les mots soient dit.

Elle resserra sa prise sur la blonde. Cette dernière lui jeta un petit regard et décida de prendre la parole, sachant que Jane serait sûrement trop à cran pour sortir les mots bien l'un après l'autre.

- Après plusieurs tests pathologiques… commença la blonde.

- Bébé, viens en aux faits, grommela Jane, mal à l'aise sous l'intensité des regards de leurs invités.

La tablée rigola, et Maura s'excusa, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et reprit, sérieusement, lâchant l'information sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie.

- Jane est enceinte.

**2 ans plus tard :**

- Frankie Tommy Rizzoli-Isles ! Arrête de bougé ! s'exclama Maura en retenant le petit garçon qui gigotait comme un ver de terre, alors qu'elle essayait de lui enfilé sa deuxième chaussure.

Le petit rigola, et attrapa la télécommande de la télé, appuyant sur tous les boutons.

La légiste grommela, lui enlevant la zappe des mains et la posant sur la table basse. Elle empoigna la jambe de Frankie avec douceur et lui mit la chaussure. Elle soupira quand, enfin, elle réussit à lui faire les lacets. Le petit sauta du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la poussette posé devant la porte d'entrée.

- Maman ! dit-il. Pou'quoi Angie à pas de chuchu'es, elle ?

Maura rigola et s'approcha de son fils.

- Chaussures, mon cœur, et parce qu'un certain petit monstre ne s'est pas tenu en place pendant que j'essayais de lui mettre les siennes, et que j'ai pas encore eu le temps de les lui mettre !

Le petit brun baissa les yeux au sol, honteux. La blonde fit un petit sourire et s'accroupit devant lui.

- C'est pas grave, trésor, mais la prochaine fois, essaie de moins bouger, d'accord ?

Il leva la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et hocha rapidement la tête, avant de sauté dans les bras de sa mère. Maura rigola en se redressant, son fils dans les bras, l'embrassant partout sur le visage, le faisant éclater de rire.

Sortant de la douche, Jane entendit des éclats de rire au salon. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle resserra son peignoir et descendit les marches à pas feutré. Elle ne voulait pas être vue, seulement profitée du moment de détente qui leur était offert.

Jane se rappela de comment Maura avait eu peur d'être une mauvaise mère et de ne pas réussir à s'occuper de leur fils, et son sourire s'étira largement en voyant son fils rire aux éclats sous les baisers mouillés et rapide de sa mère.

Sans bruits, elle remonta à l'étage, s'habilla rapidement et redescendit dans le salon, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le carrelage immaculé du sol.

L'animation s'était calmée, et elle remarqua que son fils donnait son biberon à sa sœur. Elle eut un petit sourire attendrit devant cette douce vision et alla à la cuisine, où elle trouva la blonde finissant de rangé le sac. Elle s'approcha de sa femme qui ne l'avait pas entendu doucement et, une fois derrière elle, elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser appuyé sur la peau tendre de son cou.

La légiste sourit en sentant la brune contre son dos, et elle ne réprima pas le frisson agréable qui la parcourut quand les lèvres charnues et douces se posèrent contre son cou. Elle ferma le sac à dos de sa fille et se tortilla dans les bras de la brune pour lui faire face. Un sourire éclatant illumina ses traits en voyant l'effort qu'avait fait Jane pour ce jour spécial.

- Tu devrais te maquillé plus souvent, tu es magnifique, lui dit-elle avec amour en lui posant un baiser doux et chaste sur les lèvres.

- Ah, parce que d'habitude je suis moche, c'est ça ? railla-t-elle avec malice.

- Humm… en gros, c'est ça, rigola Maura en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Jane fit semblant d'être choquée et elle lui tira la langue.

Maura pouffa, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et se dégagea de ses bras, attrapant le sac au passage.

- On devrait y allé, ils ne vont pas nous attendre trente ans, et on doit passer prendre ta mère, Hope et Cailin, dit la légiste en allant au salon.

- Sean accompagne pas Ma' ? demanda la brune, surprise en s'emparant de la poussette.

- Non, répondit la blonde en prenant Frankie par la main. Frost et Korsak avaient besoin de lui pour rassuré Tony qui commençait à déliré.

Jane ricana moqueusement en fermant la porte de chez elles, et en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Elles passèrent par le nouvel appartement d'Angela. En voyant ses petits-enfants, elle eut un immense sourire. Elle prit Frankie dans ses bras, lui faisant plein de bisous, le faisant éclaté de rire et se tortillé dans ses bras comme un ver.

- Il te ressemble en tout point, rigola-t-elle à l'adresse de Jane.

- C'est pas mon fils pour rien, dit-elle en embrassant le petit sur le front.

Elle posa son petit-fils et prit la petite dans ses bras avec précaution.

- Ah ! Ma petite Angela, aussi belle que ta mère, dit Angela en regardant Maura, qui rougit légèrement. Je suis fière qu'elle porte mon prénom, Maura, ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule.

La légiste la remercia avec un sourire et alla s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière, laissant le siège avant libre pour sa belle-mère. Elle prit la petite Angela dans ses bras, qui ferma les yeux en s'emparant d'une mèche de cheveux de sa mère, la tenant dans sa main.

Frankie, lui, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, mettant son pouce dans la bouche.

Jane vit la scène dans le rétroviseur et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Angela en profita pour prendre une photo sans que Maura ne s'en aperçoive. Elle savait que sa belle-fille n'aimait pas être prise en photo, donc elle profitait de chaque moment d'inattention de la blonde pour remplir encore plus ses albums.

La voiture se gara devant une grande maison moderne, devant laquelle se tenait Hope et Cailin en pleine conversation. Dès qu'elles remarquèrent la voiture de Jane, elles sourirent et s'approchèrent, une fois la voiture arrêtée.

Hope enlaça Jane avec affection et sincérité. Depuis l'histoire de l'enlèvement de Cailin, la femme s'était adoucie envers les deux jeunes femmes, et encore plus quand Maura lui avait demandé si elle voulait faire partie de la vie d'Angela Hope Constance.

Elle alla voir Maura toujours installée sur le siège arrière, alors que les deux enfants étaient profondément endormit dans ses bras. Elle embrassa Maura sur le front, passant lentement sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la petite.

- Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle, tout comme toi à ta naissance.

Maura sourit et la remercia. Cailin s'approcha et salua sa sœur et sa nièce.

Après s'être installées à côté de la légiste, Hope prenant Frankie sur ses genoux, qui se lova contre elle, la voiture redémarra, prenant la direction de l'église.

Quelques mois plus tôt, en ramassant son courrier, Maura avait trouvé un faire-part de mariage au milieu des factures. Le papier leur annonçait le mariage de Tony et Ziva à Boston, les invitant à se joindre à eux pour ce jour de joie.

L'heure suivant la réception de la lettre, Maura avait appelé la future mariée, lui donnant tout ses vœux de bonheur, et lui assurant leur présence.

La voiture se gara sur le parking de l'église, et elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, retrouvant l'équipe du NCIS au complet. En voyant Maura, Abby fit un immense sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie n'était pas morte. Elle était persuadée qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle aurait la mauvaise surprise que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Alors en attendant, elle voulait en profité.

Tous les invités présents, ils purent rentrer dans l'église, s'installant sur les bancs, Tony se trouvant déjà devant l'autel. Maura leva les deux pouces en signe de victoire en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un grand sourire. Il lui rendit son clin d'œil et lui retourna son sourire, alors que la musique s'élevait dans les airs.

Ziva apparut dans une robe simple blanche, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, s'approchant de l'autel en rythme avec la musique. Une fois aux côtés de Tony, Gibbs, qui avait accompagné Ziva, leur prit les mains et les lia ensemble, leu donnant sa bénédiction.

La musique s'arrêta, et le prêtre commença son discours.

Au même moment, deux sonneries de téléphones retentirent. Jane et Maura, puisque c'était les leur qui venaient de troubler le silence, s'agitèrent et sortirent leur portable en même temps. Plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers elle, ainsi que ceux des deux mariés. En voyant l'appelant, elles soupirèrent de concert et se regardèrent en décrochant.

- Détective Rizzoli-Isles.

- Docteur Isles-Rizzoli.

- J'arrive, finirent-elles en même temps.

Avec des paroles d'excuses, elles sortirent, se tenant par la main, se dirigeant vers leur voiture, confiant leurs enfants à leurs parents.

La vie n'avait pas changé, pour elles. Le boulot reprenait place dans leur vie, gâchant certainement les plus beaux moments de leur vie, mais leur réservant des surprises encore plus extraordinaire. Par exemple, le départ de Stanley à la retraite, ou le coup de foudre de Korsak et la nouvelle assistante de Angela à la Division One Caffé, ou encore l'agrandissement de l'équipe avec un mini-Frost.

La vie ne serait pas de tout repos, mais Maura et Jane seraient avec les personnes qu'elles aimaient, en famille, et tout cela constituait en leur bonheur.

_Quand le passé ressurgit, ce n'est pas forcément pour bousiller l'avenir. Le passé revient pour éclaircir les zones d'ombres et rendre le futur plus lumineux._


End file.
